


Око бури

by SNsuki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNsuki/pseuds/SNsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как прекратить беспокоиться – о вещах, что происходят сами собой, о чертовых долгах Учителя, о чужом прошлом, что неожиданно становится твоим будущим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Интерлюдия - Аллен, Канда

**Author's Note:**

> Око бури — область прояснения и относительно тихой погоды в центре тропического циклона.
> 
> Написано специально для команды fandom D.Gray-man 2015 на летней Фандомной Битве.

— Не волнуйтесь. Очень скоро  
ваша жизнь опять станет дерьмом.  
_© Грегори Хаус_

Погреб был погружен в сумрак. Свет проникал сюда лишь через крошечное разбитое окно, расположенное под низеньким покрытым паутиной потолком. Сейчас окошко служило отличной рамкой для хмурого лица Канды — тому, верно, пришлось здорово согнуться, чтобы заглянуть сюда.  
— Нашел? — требовательно спросил Канда, наконец углядев Аллена среди старых прялок и сгнивших птичьих клеток.  
Послышалось короткое приглушенное «нет», затем что-то упало.  
Водрузив на место охапку старых шляп, Аллен приблизился к облупившейся от старости двери черного хода — им явно уже давно никто не пользовался — и подергал ручку. Дверь заскрипела, но не поддалась.  
Кислая физиономия пропала из вида.  
— Отойди, мелкий.  
— Постой, у меня есть ключи, — спохватился тот. — И я Аллен.  
— Что? Где ты их взял?!  
— Ну, допустим, не взял, а одолжил, — фыркнул Аллен и принялся рыться в карманах.  
Просовывая через разбитое окно левую руку — кожа на ней куда грубее, ее не повредить стеклом, — он немного помедлил. Но, в конце концов, поблизости еще могли быть Акума. А Канда потерпит как-нибудь.  
Разглядеть, что и как там, снаружи, никак не получалось. Оставшееся в раме стекло было жутко грязным. Аллен протянул ключи на ощупь.  
Канда легко и без всякой заминки соприкоснулся с ним пальцами. Даже странно, насколько спокойно ощущались эти движения — пальцы сомкнулись, перехватили, потянули: мол, я взял, отпускай. И Аллен отпустил.  
Может, если Канде в лицо не смотреть, не такой уж он и дерганый?  
Скрипнул замок. Дверь распахнулась, и Канда шагнул в погреб.  
Аллен осторожно высунул руку и потер шершавое запястье — держать его между острыми осколками было все же немного неуютно. Он украдкой натянул перчатку и поспешил за Кандой.

***

 

Последние лучи солнца тронули раскромсанный остов дома. Пыль в сгущающихся сумерках было видно плохо, но ее запахом, кажется, пропиталось все на милю кругом.  
Дом рухнул в считанные секунды. Канда не думал — не собирался, не смог, не успел — этому помешать. Не было времени.  
Он спрятал Муген в ножны, стряхнул с челки мелкие щепки и огляделся. Из руин торчали деревянные балки. Некоторые из них выглядели очень острыми.  
Когда обвалились стены, мелкий еще был внутри. Канда тогда только досадливо фыркнул, отскочил подальше, уводя Акума за собой, и больше не отвлекался до того момента, пока не перебил всех. Сейчас же, состроив куда более недовольную физиономию, он двинулся к развалинам дома. Если мелкого погребло глубоко, то лучше начать прямо сейчас.  
Канда раскапывал бы завал, кто бы ни оказался там внутри — искатель, экзорцист или горожанин. Клял бы все на свете, но копал, ожидая худшего. В данном конкретном случае у него тоже не было особых причин рассчитывать на хороший исход. Впрочем, не было и причин думать, что мелкий помер. Тот уже достаточно долго путался под ногами, так что был гораздо крепче, чем казался. И, как ни странно, иногда на него можно было положиться.  
Канда остановился и прислушался. Стояла безветренная тишина. Где-то вдалеке пронзительно кричала птица.  
Он присел на корточки и, нахмурившись, дотронулся до щербатого камня. Сейчас бы очень пригодился Мари со своим хваленым слухом.  
Впрочем, можно и без него обойтись.  
Набрав в легкие воздуху, Канда оглушительно заорал:  
— Мелкий!  
— Я Аллен, олух ты этакий! — незамедлительно послышалось откуда-то снизу и немного справа.  
Канда хмыкнул и поднялся на ноги.  
Мелкий оказался неглубоко — стоило только поднять несколько балок и оттолкнуть двуногий рояль, как на Канду выскочил Тимкампи. Весь в пыли, он начал заполошно наматывать круги над завалом — будто от нетерпения или тревоги. Хотя встревоженный голем — это чушь, естественно.  
Через еще пару балок из-под завала показался край форменного плаща, замызганный и пыльный. Спустя один убранный железный чан — пятно кожи и серый глаз.  
Глаз чуть расширился. Мусор зашевелился, и лежащий поперек громоздкий платяной шкаф со скрипом сдвинулся. Из-под него высунулась рука с кристаллом Чистой Cилы. Серый глаз выжидающе смотрел.  
Канда хмыкнул, отпихнул шкаф ногой, схватил руку за запястье и поставил мелкого на ноги.  
Тот был прилично помят и сверкал кровоточащей царапиной на лбу, однако выглядел при этом отвратительно целым. Чего и следовало ожидать.  
— Самому выбраться силенок не хватило, мелкий?  
— На меня упал потолок. Иногда от этого теряют сознание, Канда.  
— Но ты меня слышал.  
— Да тебя только мертвый не услышал бы. И, может, тебе уже записать где-нибудь себе — я Аллен.  
Потянувшись стереть кровь с лица, мелкий потерял равновесие и с воплем съехал по куче мусора к подножью развалин.  
Брезгливо скривившись, Канда стал спускаться следом.


	2. Часть первая - Аллен - Главное управление

Став учеником Мариана Кросса, Аллен быстро привык занимать себя сам. Ту крошечную долю свободного времени, которую удавалось выкроить, он проводил в увлекательных подсчетах долгов Учителя. Иногда Аллен играл с Тимкампи или ухаживал за зубастым цветком. Покусанные пальцы-уши-нос и в том, и в другом случаях неизменно прилагались.  
Иногда на его долю выпадали Акума, и это здорово выгоняло из головы тягостные мысли.  
Все остальное время он топал за Учителем, таща на горбу его поклажу, доставал деньги, светил улыбкой, отвлекая взгляд собеседника от прорехи на штанине, за которую потом еще достанется, учился быть джентльменом, старался нигде не напортачить, что было уж совсем невозможно, и следил за самим Учителем. За ним вообще нужен был глаз да глаз, а то отвернешься, а его уже и след простыл. И потом ищи его по всем одиноким дамам города…  
Надо сказать, время, проведенное в пути к Черному Ордену, показалось Аллену бесконечными каникулами. Настроение, правда, часто портили распиханные по карманам неоплаченные счета Учителя. И тем не менее, — что могло быть лучше, чем тратить собственные (не) честно заработанные деньги на себя одного?  
Свои деньги Аллен хранил в потайном отделении чемодана. Он так часто вытаскивал их для того, чтобы пересчитать или хотя бы позвенеть ими немного, что это быстро стало неотъемлемой частью его утреннего туалета.  
Однако по-настоящему ощутить, что значит свободное время, Аллен смог только в Черном Ордене. Да, здешние сквозняки пронизывали до костей, повсюду сновали големы, из-за которых сначала казалось, что за ним постоянно следят, а в некоторые коридоры было страшно даже заглядывать. Зато у Аллена была своя комната, своя кровать и свое окно. Никто не мешал ему спать. Никто, как выяснилось, не подсматривал, чем он занимается.  
А еще он безраздельно владел Тимом — это ужасно грело. Здесь уж точно можно было не думать ни о шраме, ни о седых волосах. Сияя вежливой улыбкой, начищенными сапогами и белой рубашкой, Аллен силился не вспоминать, что многим обязан оплеухам, ругани и разгульному образу жизни Учителя.  
Это было утро после возвращения в Орден. Плотный завтрак на добрый десяток блюд и несколько часов до обеда заметно оживили картину мира. Аллен нашел себе чертовски важное дело — с самым что ни на есть невозмутимым видом мерить шагами длинный залитый солнцем коридор, пол которого был устелен черными и белыми квадратами. Такое замечательное занятие, что и говорить. Кто бы увидел, да на этаже никого не было. Впрочем, нельзя было сказать, что Аллен слонялся бесцельно. Просто делал он это сообразно своему настроению.  
В кармане шуршали фантики от конфет. Хоть Комуи и говорил, что на спасении мира не заработаешь ни копейки, жалование у экзорцистов было. Небольшое, конечно, но для Аллена и эта сумма казалась немалым состоянием. И главное — она доставалась ему абсолютно законным способом. Это было непривычно и оттого особенно приятно.

Шахматный пол кончился. Дальше начиналось царство лестниц. Преодолев его, можно было свернуть направо, потом еще направо… или все-таки налево? Аллен еще не привык к Башне Ордена и далеко не везде ориентировался как следует.  
В такой час хорошо бы навестить кого-нибудь из друзей. Но Аллен не знал, не помешает ли. В Ордене он как раз переживал тот самый период, когда уже чувствуешь, что твое общество приятно, но еще не знаешь, когда прийти вовремя.  
Должно быть, где-то наверху уже подумали за него, и на первой же лестнице путь Аллену преградил Лави.  
Было у него это умение — возникать из ниоткуда, как черт из табакерки.  
Без своего плаща он выглядел куда более тощим, но как-то умудрился заполнить сразу весь пролет. И ухмылялся так, словно Аллен хорошенько набедокурил. Или займется этим в ближайшее время — под предводительством Лави, разумеется.  
А еще была у него эта улыбка под названием «Приве-ет, давай дружить», от которой Аллен каждый раз ощущал невнятное беспокойство. Ему не слишком нравилось ее покупающее дружелюбие, которое подчас действовало и на его. Но не только вежливость не позволяла ему развернуться и пойти поискать другую, свободную лестницу. В конце концов, Лави в душе был еще тем засранцем, и Аллен неохотно признавал, что с младшим Книгочеем бывало интересно, его непредсказуемые выходки часто и впрямь приходились Аллену по душе. Было в этом что-то от желания похулиганить с соседскими мальчишками — несбыточного хотя бы потому, что до Ордена у Аллена никогда не было ни дома, не соседей.  
«Посмотрим, что у тебя на уме», — подумал Аллен и шагнул вперед.  
Лави только шире улыбнулся.

***

Толкнув высокие двери, Аллен чуть попятился, прикрыв ладонью глаза, — после темени нижних этажей солнце слепило нещадно.  
Утро было свежим и каким-то очень легким. Ветер нес с собой едва уловимый запах прелых листьев из обступающего Орден леса.  
Двор был еще пуст. Время от времени в тишине раздавался глухой низкий рокот, от которого Аллену стало немного не по себе. Поймав его встревоженный взгляд, Лави ободряюще пихнул товарища локтем в бок и беспечно зашагал вперед. Еще через несколько мгновений до Аллена наконец дошло, откуда раздавались эти жуткие звуки, — по ту сторону стен храпел Привратник.  
Лави уже махал ему с середины двора – мол, давай сюда. Аллен с каждой минутой все больше жалел, что согласился, не выпытав заранее подробностей «отличной идеи».  
Сняв с пояса молот, Лави увеличил его до размера человеческого роста и поставил на землю.  
— Цепляйся, — скомандовал он, улыбаясь.  
Если до этого Аллен отчаянно старался держать лицо, то сейчас, он был готов биться об заклад, его физиономия просто треснула. Сомнение проступило на ней огромными светящимися буквами.  
— Могу заверить, что теперь я маневрирую куда лучше, — важно добавил Лави.  
Он что, и в самом деле держал его за дурака? Не в силах унять дергавшийся уголок рта, Аллен спросил:  
— А ты уверен, что мне стоит в этом участвовать?  
— Непременно.  
— То есть, теперь летать с тобой на этой штуке _безопасно_?  
— Я этого и не говорил. — Лави склонил голову к плечу, прибегнув к своей излюбленной пугающе-обаятельной улыбке. — А ты что же, боишься?  
Аллен ответил ему ухмылкой еще более широкой — именно такая, по его собственному мнению, подобала человеку, который не ведется на слабо лет с пяти.  
— Вот и цепляйся, — невозмутимо кивнул Лави.  
Аллен набрал в грудь побольше воздуха… и сдался. А почему, собственно, нет? Небо было синим и ясным, в нем то и дело сновали стрижи. Им, кажется, было просто отлично там, на ветру. Так может, стоило попробовать?  
Он шагнул и крепко вцепился в молот обеими руками.  
— Надеюсь, ты не на-а-а-а! ..  
Звучное эхо прокатилось по двору. Проснувшись от этого вопля, Привратник нервно завращал глазами, но не увидев ничего подозрительного, на всякий случай насупился и принялся грозно ворчать себе под нос.

Когда они, распугав целую стаю големов, взмыли в воздух, Аллен едва не выпустил молот. Он еще какое-то время орал что-то несусветное, но Лави только хохотал в ответ, и правил все выше и выше, рассекая холодный воздух.  
В ушах оглушительно ревел ветер. Замелькали арки башни. Минут через пять Аллен уже продрог до костей и заработал шишку, поймав лбом какого-то незадачливого голема.  
Лави закладывал виражи один за другим, солнце то и дело слепило глаза, а Аллен только сильнее цеплялся, без остановки крутя головой. Другой возможности могло и не быть — вряд ли ему когда-нибудь еще захочется осматривать окрестности таким способом. Довольно и того, что он стал мастером по подтягиванию.  
Когда руки совсем закоченели, а уши явно приготовились отвалиться, Лави вдруг круто свернул вниз, направив Молот почти прямиком в стену Ордена.  
— Лави-и!  
— Не волнуйся, я открыл окно.  
Это все объясняет, судорожно подумал Аллен, прирастая конечностями к рукояти.  
Однако честь и хвала Лави — он действительно научился контролировать свою Чистую Силу гораздо лучше. Слегка притормозив, они тютелька в тютельку проскользнули в узкое окно.  
Столкновение с полом обещало быть крайне жестким. Но ожидания не оправдались — свалившись с Молота, Аллен по макушку зарылся в груду какого-то бумажного хлама. Скинув с головы несколько газет, он ошалело высунулся наружу и тут же оглушительно чихнул.  
Не то чтобы на подлете было время рассмотреть место посадки, поэтому, прочихавшись и дождавшись, пока пыль хоть немного уляжется, Аллен принялся таращиться вокруг.  
Бумага была повсюду. Целые горные цепи из газет, пожелтевших листов и растрепанных подшивок.  
Сказать, что в комнате Лави и Книгочея царил бардак, значило непростительно преуменьшить масштабы трагедии. Даже стены были обклеены заметками, вырезками и записями, чайный столик с двумя стульями — и те торжественно и косо возвышались на огромной куче бумаг.  
Если бы не баррикады из книг, доходившие Аллену почти до подбородка, комнату можно было бы принять за филиал кабинета Смотрителя.  
— Дай угадаю — тебе тоже лень убираться? — сощурившись, поинтересовался он у Лави, который как раз откапывал ноги, отбиваясь от стаи газетных заметок.  
— Угу, верно. А старику тем более.  
— Оно и видно.  
В дальнем правом углу ютилась двухъярусная кровать. По скомканному одеялу, подушке, валяющейся там, где у спящего должны быть пятки, и целой батареи кружек, столпившихся на полу рядом, Аллен предположил, что нижний ярус принадлежит самому Лави.  
Все остальное давно скрылось под толстым слоем из бумаг и книг.  
— Зато можно завалиться спать в любом углу комнаты, — словно прочитав его мысли, заметил Лави.  
Он говорил с явным знанием дела.  
Самого Аллена Учитель за подобное закопал бы заживо.  
Он невольно поежился, снял перчатки и растер замерзшие руки. Лави с интересом уставился на проклятую ладонь. Что ж, по крайней мере, он пялился откровенно, не пытаясь скрыть любопытства.  
Следующие минут пять Лави рылся в поисках какой-то газеты, ругаясь на Книгочея, что тот ее переложил — хотел показать Аллену первую газету с фотографиями. Тот сидел по-турецки и какое-то время уже вел собственные раскопки. Здесь были книги на любой вкус — всемирная история, Жюль Верн, Панчатантра (Аллен не знал, что это, но название было забавным). Романы валялись вперемешку со словарями. Между копиями отчетов экзорцистов, датированными началом этого столетия, внезапно нашелся даже учебник по теории драмы.  
Помнится, Учитель заставлял его читать. Ну, как заставлял — совал ему книгу и говорил, чтобы тот не рыпался с места, пока не сможет пересказать первую сотню страниц. Аллен поначалу частенько кривился, но читать все равно приходилось.  
Со временем это перестало быть мучением. Некоторые книги захватывали настолько, что его не смог бы оторвать от чтения сам Папа Римский. Впрочем, и Аллен понял это только сейчас, Учитель никогда не заставлял его прерваться, даже если он читал уже по собственной воле.  
Все еще натужно пытаясь найти газету, Лави выловил в куче листов носок, невозмутимо покрутил его в руках, крайне опасливо понюхал и стремительно запустил в окно.  
Аллен еще долго смотрел на него укоризненно. Но это не возымело никакого эффекта. Застыдить этого человека, похоже, было почти невозможно.  
Лави тем временем уже уселся рядом и пустился в долгий увлеченный рассказ о книге, которую Аллен как раз вытащил на свет божий. Она оказалась полностью посвящена уходу за волосами.  
Через пару минут Аллен, весьма терпеливо слушая друга, расслабленно растянулся на куче бумаг, по достоинству оценивая комфорт бумажного беспорядка.  
Еще через минут пять он запустил в Лави вторым найденным носком, лишь бы тот уже замолчал. Но промахнулся, и носок отправился в окно вслед за братом.  
Лави потом еще долго смеялся. И Аллен, кстати, тоже.

Спустя еще какое-то время в комнату вошел Книгочей. Вид его, не только невыспавшегося, но еще явно вставшего не с той ноги, не предвещал ничего хорошего. Лави знаками показал — пора бежать. Аллену только и оставалось, что представить себя членом тайного сговора. И дать деру.  
Крики Книгочея — что-то о неблагодарных идиотах-учениках — были слышны до самого поворота. Аллен тогда еще подумал, что тот, пожалуй, вполне мог их остановить, если бы действительно захотел. Это немного успокаивало.  
В коридоре этажом ниже они едва не столкнулись с Шестьдесят Девятым. Голем-помощник из Научного отдела неторопливо тащил стопку бумаг в кабинет Смотрителя. Разговор с ним вышел ничем не примечательный — голос голема при любой теме разговора отличался бесконечной невозмутимостью. Однако один раз он как бы невзначай упомянул, что Линали уехала на миссию. Все бы ничего, если бы Лави со странной миной на лице не покивал, мол, точно, понимаю. И покосился на Аллена.  
Он так очевидно пытался не наговорить лишнего, что тот и спрашивать не стал. Очень надо.

***

На обед отправились они вместе. Лави в безмолвном изумлении оглядывал количество взятых Алленом блюд, сначала размышляя, куда бы приткнуть свою тарелку, а потом — в какую тарелку друга сунуть нос сначала. Он же разрешил Аллену таскать у себя мясо — ему случилось отхватить последнюю тарелку ребрышек в луково-чесночном маринаде (на вкус просто восхитительны), и сейчас еда быстро пошла на убыль.  
Так здорово наесться ему еще не случалось.  
— Лави, это мой чай, — сквозь приятное ощущение сытости до него донесся чрезвычайно педантичный голос Аллена.  
— Ой, извини, — он поставил чашку и улыбнулся, – я, наверное, задумался.  
— Это невежливо, — подхватив свой чай, произнес тот.  
— Да ладно тебе, Аллен. Большое дело. Ты же таскаешь у меня мясо.  
— Ты сам мне разрешил.  
— А тебе палец в рот не клади.  
Аллен пожал плечами и поднес свой чай ко рту.  
— Скажи, ты же не станешь переживать, если узнаешь, что за завтраком из этой чашки пил Юу…  
Лави еще не доводилось наблюдать фонтан чая над столом. Уклониться удалось с только благодаря навыку, выработанному многочисленными подзатыльниками Книгочея.  
— Ты мог не говорить этого под руку?  
— Мог, но ты же понимаешь…  
Аллен поставил чашку, устроил локти на столе и подпер лицо ладонью.  
— Засранец ты, Лави.  
Тот только улыбался в свой чай.

***

Комуи неспешно вращал в бокале вино, глядя на то, как жидкость переливалась на свету. Он уже какое-то время предавался неторопливым размышлениям о бренности бытия, когда в дверях показались чьи-то ноги. Их венчала огромная стопка отчетов с Научного отдела. На ногах были экзорцистские сапоги, и этого вполне хватало, чтобы путем нехитрого сопоставления фактов опознать в ногах Аллена Уолкера.  
Заметка на будущее — сказать Джонни, чтобы тот больше не просил Аллена таскать отчеты, если сам боится зайти в кабинет.  
Конфуз, связанный с тем, что именно Аллен сейчас увидит, посетил его разве что на мгновение. Усевшись на столешницу, Комуи весело откликнулся на вопросительный возглас и велел положить документы где-нибудь рядом.  
Сгрузив документы, Аллен выпрямился. Уголки его губ, застывшие в приветливой улыбке самого вежливого мальчика в мире, чуть дрогнули. Браво, подумал Комуи, отличная выдержка.  
Опустив глаза, Аллен здраво рассудил, что лучше поскорее покинуть кабинет и с легким поклоном повернулся к выходу… когда, наконец, заметил Канду.  
Прикрыв глаза, тот вальяжно раскинулся на диване в обществе расставленных на полу десятка бутылок очевидного содержания. Обращать внимание на Аллена он, кажется, и не думал.  
Лицо Аллена ожило как-то само собой. Любезная улыбка исчезла — ее поочередно сменили сначала всепоглощающее удивление, а затем сильнейшее омерзение.  
Комуи поставил бокал и учтиво поинтересовался у Канды, не стоит ли заканчивать их посиделки, ведь уже почти ночь на дворе. Но тот только лениво махнул с дивана рукой, несомненно, напрочь игнорируя присутствие Аллена.  
А дальше… Дальше Комуи с веселым изумлением наблюдал, как Аллен, печатая шаг, подошел к дивану, подхватил его левой рукой и легко поднял над головой.  
— Куда это отнести? — спросил он, вновь улыбаясь безупречно вежливо.  
Канда открыл глаза.  
Казалось, спасти кабинет от небольшой, но разрушительной драки не могло уже ничего. Поэтому Комуи и пытаться не стал. Вероятно, вино все же ударило ему в голову, так что он просто от души рассмеялся.  
— Должно быть, генерал Кросс приходил от тебя в восторг, — наконец, уняв смех, проговорил Комуи. Он с удовольствием отметил, что обе пары глаз ошарашенно на него вытаращились.  
Аллен от шока даже диван опустил. Он отвел взгляд, проворчав себе что-то под нос, а затем, глубоко вздохнув, открыл рот. И Комуи, наконец, узнал все, что Аллен думал о собственном Учителе. И заодно то, какие интересные бранные слова знал.  
Комуи был чрезвычайно доволен результатом своей маленькой импровизации. Приятно осознавать, что Аллен стал таким честным и открытым мальчиком.


	3. Интерлюдия - Канда

Первое время для описания его жизни хватало бы одной короткой строчки дневника.  
День такой-то. Жить все еще очень больно. Умирать — тоже.

***

Иногда Канда размышлял о смерти. Это, должно быть, хорошо — по-настоящему умереть.  
Пока не умрешь, не узнаешь.

  
***

Они возвращались в Орден глубокой ночью. Или, возможно, это было уже раннее утро.  
Устроив Муген рядом, Канда дремал. Движение покачивающейся на волнах лодки убаюкивало его. Тихий плеск весла об воду не досаждал. Искатель греб спокойно, чутко прислушиваясь к звукам в туннеле. Гулкое уханье воды об стены доносилось как бы изнутри и мягко вторило себе со всех сторон.  
Высокие стены провожали их, мерцая в такт колеблющемуся в фонаре пламенина носу лодки. Арки одна за другой скрывались в темноте.  
Подземный водный путь всегда был самым уязвимым местом Ордена. И хотя Канде нравилась мысль о том, что Ватикан будет уничтожен из-за подобного просчета — ему давно хотелось пройтись по осколкам витражного стекла в Апостольском дворце и посмотреть, где восседал, несомненно, последний Папа Римский — он не ненавидел Орден до такой степени, чтобы считать всех, кто с ним связан, своими врагами. Прошедшие годы позволили ему разобраться, за кого здесь еще стоило бороться.  
Однако сейчас — вчера, на протяжении всех этих лет — Канда ощущал себя застывшим, как муха в янтаре. Недвижимый, где-то посередине между самой чернотой и ранним рассветом. Ведь своих Орден закапывает глубоко. Так глубоко, что иной раз достает до самого ада. Канде не хватило буквально чуть-чуть.  
Но если говорить о данном моменте… Сейчас Канда словно оказался нигде.  
Это было хорошее место. Здесь ему было гораздо больше наплевать на все, чем когда-либо. Все, чего Канда хотел, — плыть так, как сейчас, никуда из ниоткуда, и чтобы свет от фонаря, ступая мягко, золотистым огнем продолжал гулять по полузакрытым векам.  
Огонь дрожал на гладком дереве борта, на сером рукаве искателя, правящего лодкой, на седых волосах Аллена, сидящего напротив. Тот спал, устроившись у носа лодки, подобрав ноги и накинув капюшон, из-под которого выглядывали светлая челка и золотой голем.  
Словно почувствовав взгляд, Тимкампи шевельнулся. И Канда был готов поклясться, что тот, прежде чем попятиться и заползти глубже в капюшон, натурально поежился.  
Чертовщина какая-то. Големы не ежатся.  
Пока Канда усиленно хмурился, убеждая себя в этом, вдали показался свет от фонаря причала.  
Завидев пункт назначения, искатель начал грести резвее.  
Без Комуи, который возомнил своим долгом каждый раз провожать отъезжающих на миссии, причал Ордена всегда смотрелся мрачнее. Подавив волну чего-то больше похожего на тоску, чем на раздражение, Канда сел ровно и положил ладонь на Муген.  
Подведя веслом лодку к берегу, искатель довольно робко произнес:  
— Причалили, господин Уолкер, господин Канда.  
Но, Аллен, похоже, даже не проснулся.  
Встав, Канда ощутил приятную ломоту в мышцах. Он перешагнул через лавку, ножнами Мугена ткнул Аллена под ребра и сошел на берег под аккомпанемент приглушенных ругательств.


	4. Часть вторая - Аллен - Азиатское управление

В Азиатском управлении был дикий холод. Оно находилось изрядно глубоко под землей и ни о каких сквозняках тут речи и быть не могло. В этом крылась настоящая беда — холод здесь сковывает незаметно, а когда начинаешь это понимать, уже недостаточно просто растереть руки.  
Даже Фоу, будучи стражем и по сути не человеком, в перерыве между лупцеванием Аллена в конце концов мощным подзатыльником отправила его надеть что-нибудь еще, чтобы стук зубов не отдавался эхом в зале.  
Высокие своды, огни, странные знаки на массивных колоннах — таково было Азиатское управление Черного Ордена. Оно казалось таким похожим на Главное, но Аллен решительно не узнавал ни запах, ни звуки, ни ощущения. И, что немаловажно, он умудрялся теряться здесь в два раза чаще, чем в Главном. Это тревожило его особенно сильно.  
Аллен мало спал. Левый глаз слишком часто давал о себе знать — будил по ночам, пульсировал, зудел, словно рядом таились Акума. После этого очень трудно было успокоиться. Приученное к немедленным действиям тело требовало рвануться и бежать, искать и не останавливаться, пока душа, заключенная в Акума, не будет освобождена.  
Пару раз ночью он вставал и бродил вокруг лазарета, бесшумно шагая по каменному полу. Камни были выложены так, словно на полу расстелили крупную рыболовную сеть.  
В третий раз он забрался гораздо дальше обычного. Ступая тихо, оглядывая высокие потолки, Аллен набрел на массивные, очевидно запечатанные магией, двери. Их вид незамедлительно навел его на мысль, что пора возвращаться. Позже он спросил о них у Вонга —, но тот, отвернувшись, туманно пробормотал, что это, дескать, заброшенное крыло управления и нечего там лазить, мало ли, обвалится что-нибудь. Аллен вспомнил выглядевшие неприступными двери и толстые стены, обвалиться которым грозило разве что от труб Апокалипсиса, и больше расспрашивать не стал. И в ту сторону ходить — тоже.  
В Азиатском была весьма странная планировка. То ли стены повсюду были пронизаны ходами и трещинами, ведущими к подземной реке, то ли это входило в причудливую задумку строителей, но в ночной тишине в любой из комнат всегда слышался тихий плеск воды. Аллен не жаловался, правда. Это был хороший звук. Возможно, только из-за него, разбуженный странными ощущениями в глазу, он мог уснуть снова.  
Когда Аллен только начал вставать с постели, его постоянно заносило в сторону. Из-за потери руки центр тяжести заметно сместился, и он с ужасом осознавал, что больше не может доверять собственному телу. Это было плохо, очень плохо. Холод потек по его жилам.  
Но шаг за шагом, осторожно, вдумчиво, контролировать тело становилось легче. А когда Смотритель сказал, что Чистую Силу можно восстановить, у Аллена исчез всякий страх. Правда, левое плечо продолжало плохо слушаться, но Бак Чан говорил, что и это пройдет после того, как Чистая Сила вернет свою форму.  
Драться, однако, это все здорово мешало — равновесие было ни к черту. Одно дело — ходить, другое — защищаться от Фоу и пытаться нападать, не прекращая попыток активировать Чистую Силу. Оказавшись не в состоянии четко справиться даже с простейшей связкой, Аллен ощущал себя чудовищно неуклюжим. Но он быстро понял, что спуску ему не дадут. Фоу обладала талантом вбивать науку не хуже, чем Учитель. Волей-неволей приходилось крутиться, и Аллен признавал — это было лучшим, что она могла для него сделать.  
Теперь Аллену постоянно хотелось есть. Он приходил в столовую и брал себе привычную тройную порцию, но в итоге с трудом справлялся даже с первой. А едва выйдя за порог, ощущал, как голод возвращается снова. Однако стоило съесть еще хотя бы крошечный кусочек, он снова чувствовал – все, наелся. Так могло повторяться часами. Этот фантомный голод поначалу чертовски досаждал.  
А времени оставалось все меньше — кто знал, с чем еще могли столкнуться его друзья в поисках Учителя.  
К тому же Аллен неожиданно для себя осознал, что Орден возлагал на него большие надежды. Хотя ему, честно говоря, не было до этого никакого дела. Он и без чьих-либо надежд знал — если возможность вернуть Чистую Силу была реальной, то у него получится.  
Но в том-то и дело, что сейчас ему необходимо было не просто вернуть свое оружие. Аллен собирался защитить. Успеть. Не потерять. Даже если после придется потерпеть еще одну взбучку от Линали за то, что он не командный игрок и слишком много на себя берет.  
Так вышло, что Аллен не очень-то умел работать с другими. Обычно ему приходилось разбираться с Акума в одиночку. А Учителю, если он вступал в бой, помощь только мешала.  
Так что Аллен просто пытался спасти всех сам. Всех, кого успеет.  
Но сейчас этого, похоже, было слишком мало.

***

Оказавшись на узкой улочке Ковчега, Аллен поневоле застыл. Он ожидал чего угодно, только не аккуратных белых каменных домов и теплой полуденной тишины. Как будто снова очутился в одном из приморских городков Греции, где каждая улица как две капли похожа на другую аккуратными кадками с цветами, маленькими ставнями на окнах и сводчатыми дверьми.  
Здесь было спокойно. В воздухе витал аромат цветов. Аллен задрал голову и ощутил, как ужасно рад видеть это странное синее небо. Только сейчас он понял, как сильно скучал по нему в Азиатском управлении.  
Сворачивая на очередную улицу, Аллен изо всех сил старался не потеряться. Не хотелось подводить ребят. Только не сейчас.  
В конце концов, как говорил Комуи, по возвращении его ждала куча вкусной еды. Ради этого тоже стоило постараться.

***

Акума не врал — ворота вывели Аллена в Эдо, прямо к Графу. Вырвав Линали из его лап, он никак не ожидал, что Нои так скоро покинут поле боя.  
Еще меньше Аллен ожидал встретить здесь Канду. Никто никогда не узнает, каких сил ему стоило не придушить того при встрече на месте.  
Знал бы Аллен, что Канда будет здесь, волновался бы за всех чуть меньше. 


	5. Интерлюдия - Лави

Несмотря на не столь уж ранний час, в гостинице все еще было довольно тихо. Умиротворение первого этажа нарушали только приглушенные разговоры с кухни да — изредка — стук колес с улицы. Большинство постояльцев все еще спали.  
Лави чинно перелистнул газету.  
Из открытого окна тянуло утренней свежестью и недешевым табаком. Книгочей, конечно, предпочитал табак дороже, но и этот, по крайней мере, не заставлял морщиться.  
В кои-то веки поступившись привычкой спать до упора, Лави специально проснулся раньше обычного. Он еще вчера заприметил хорошенькую официантку и, пока старик спал, собирался попытать счастья.  
Спустившись вниз, Лави вальяжно расположился за столиком. Чтобы показаться важным человеком, он даже накинул форменную куртку. Сделав заказ, в ожидании завтрака не отказался от газеты, которую ему любезно предложили. Да и как тут отказаться, видя перед собой ту самую…  
Правда, листая газету, он выглядел уж слишком мечтательно для показательно скучающего героя, о чем ему и сообщил как раз спустившийся вниз Аллен. Он, к слову, был немало удивлен — встретить Лави в такую рань в том же Ордене ему еще ни разу не удавалось.  
Сам Аллен выглядел неизменно свежо, что вызывало у Лави одновременно завистливую досаду, желание хорошенько растрепать ему волосы и послать спать дальше. Чтобы не мешал.  
Но тут к столику снова подошла официантка и поинтересовалась, чего желает второй господин экзорцист. Когда она, ошарашенная исписанной с двух сторон страничкой заказа, поспешила на кухню, Аллен не мог не проследить провожающий ее взгляд Лави и тотчас же возмущенно насупился.  
— Это грубо. Ты ведешь себя ужасно.  
Лави невинно улыбнулся, снова небрежно развернул газету и скорее пробормотал, нежели спросил:  
— И как ты уживался с генералом Кроссом…  
Взглядом, который он получил в ответ, можно было поджечь газетный лист, за которым Лави прятался.  
— Эй, разве это плохо — смотреть на что-то красивое?  
— То, что ты делаешь, называется «пялиться», а не «смотреть».  
Крыть было нечем, так что Лави примирительно промолчал, скрывая свою усмешку за газетой. Упрямый Аллен вкупе с Ироничным Алленом являли собой крайне забавное зрелище. В такие моменты он как будто бы сам напрашивался, чтобы его подонимали. И Лави не мог себе в этом отказать.  
Тем временем Аллен, потеряв всякую охоту наставлять друга на путь истинный, вздохнул, скользнул взглядом по газете и остановился на какой-то статье. Подавшись вперед, он разгладил страничку.  
Любопытствуя, Лави под недовольный возглас Аллена согнул газету и прочитал заголовок. Брови его сами собой полезли под челку.  
— Тебя интересуют тенденции на рынке ценных бумаг?  
— Это тебя так удивляет?  
— Пожалуй, — не стал отпираться Лави.  
Помолчав немного, Аллен пояснил:  
— Просто я люблю деньги.  
— Я думал, ты любишь поесть.  
— Еду тоже покупают за деньги, — он нахмурился, подбирая слова. — А значит, именно они должны интересовать меня в первую очередь.  
— Получается, деньги правят миром? — ухмыльнулся Лави.  
— За редким исключением – да, — невозмутимо кивнул Аллен  
Завел на свою голову разговор шутки ради, называется. К такому Книгочей его не готовил.  
Нет, Лави был последним человеком, который должен был ему это говорить, но все же…  
— Говорят, тот, кто утверждает, что деньги могут сделать все, вполне вероятно, сам может сделать все ради денег.  
Аллен ответил не сразу. Он как-то по-особенному вздохнул, подпер голову ладонью и уставился куда-то в сторону. Лицо у него сделалось почти такое же, какое бывало у Канды, когда кто-то пытался проявить к нему хотя бы толику заботы. Брови причудливо искривились, между ними залегла резкая морщина. Губы сжались. Аллен словно немедленно состарился лет этак на пять, представ перед Лави совершенно другим человеком.  
— Было бы странно, будь оно как-то иначе, — наконец проговорил он. — Даже Учитель в свое время говорил что-то подобное. Правда, из его уст это звучало куда менее правдиво. Вообще говоря, за все время моего обучения он дал мне всего два однозначных совета. Первый — всегда держи свои деньги при себе, а второй… — тут Аллен скривился, — я тебе не скажу.  
— Эй! Почему?  
— А как ты думаешь?

Вид алеющего кончиками ушей Аллена дорогого стоил.  
От дальнейших расспросов его спасла официантка, которая принесла завтрак и полностью захватила внимание Лави. Наверное, впервые Аллен был рад, что друг терял голову при виде хорошенькой девицы.


	6. Часть третья - Лави - Ковчег и возвращение

О Лави в Ордене уже пару лет ходили всевозможные легенды. Например, в Научном отделе все как один считали его безобидным, но слегка стукнутым на голову. Да и, если подумать, остальные тоже время от времени склонялись к этому мнению. Исключением являлся разве что Канда, но и он пару раз предполагал что-то подобное. Лицо выдавало.  
(Хотя тот же Канда зачастую, когда Лави летал над крышами домов, осматривая окрестности, едва заметно расслаблял плечи. А это точно что-то значило).  
Но только безумец мог довести Канду до такого состояния, чтобы тот прямо посреди завтрака принялся носиться за собеседником по столам столовой с Мугеном наголо. И только чертовски удачливый безумец сумел бы донести до него, что иногда ловить кого-то слишком быстро — слишком скучно. Да и убивать в конце вовсе не обязательно, а то в следующий раз будет некого ловить.  
Воодушевленный неожиданно возросшей «теплотой» их отношений, Лави попытался научить Канду давать пять. Идея была признана неудачной, а попытка — изрядно жалкой.  
Зато он с гордостью мог сказать, что первым соблазнил Канду картами. Тот оказался категорически против всех видов мухлежа, считая их ниже собственного достоинства, чем Лави какое-то время успешно пользовался, пока его не поймали на горячем. Кстати, после этого Канда на него обиделся — впервые, между прочим. Лави был польщен. И почти цел.  
А еще с Кандой наверняка можно было славно выпить. Но Старик чувствовал алкоголь за версту, а Лави еще хотел немного пожить.  
Так, постепенно, отчасти рискуя каждый раз, Лави начал понимать Канду куда лучше, чем смог бы, послушайся он совета Книгочея перестать дергать тигра за усы. В дальнейшем он и сам не понял, как угодил в ту же ловушку.  
Как-то раз на миссии, отбиваясь от Акума, хорошенько приложившись головой об мостовую, Лави в душевном порыве, казалось, просто забавы ради сообщил Канде о ресторанчике, что видел, когда взмыл над улицей. Тот невозмутимо спросил, не подают ли там собу. Было это, безусловно, очень чудно, да и собу там, конечно же, не подавали, но еда была отменной, и Канда почти не ворчал. В некоторых вещах он был сущим ребенком, что ему, на удивление, как-то даже шло.  
Не было смысла отрицать — одной из главных задач Лави в Ордене было нащупать границы и, так сказать, слиться с толпой. Однако в цветастой компании экзорцистов ему отчего-то почти сразу попался Канда Юу, вроде бы безосновательно мрачный, зато предельно честный. И способный часами сидеть и слушать истории Книгочея. И иногда истории Лави, если те, по его мнению, были достаточно интересные.  
Сейчас Лави понадобилось бы не более десятка слов, чтобы описать Канду. В действительности же он мог трепаться о нем часами, ни разу не повторяясь. Да только было оно не для того, чтобы рассказывать всем подряд. А то и вообще кому бы то ни было.  
Короче, с некоторых пор Лави мог с точностью утверждать, что думал о нем Канда.  
Если вкратце, то он думал, что Лави медлительный в бою, но толковый. И, если отбросить саму формулировку, это было здорово.  
Не стоило, конечно, думать в таком ключе, поскольку было это в корне неверно для будущего Книгочея, но Канда был его другом.  
И это тоже было очень здорово.

***

Вообще говоря, Лави иногда самую малость беспокоился о Канде. Думал — Канда сам себя загоняет.  
Он не знал, что так оно и есть.

***

Лави предстояло трудное решение.  
Сидя на постели с ногами, он пытался придумать, как через бинты почесать ребра таким образом, чтобы ничего не сползло или, как в прошлый раз, не разболелось еще сильнее. А еще он размышлял, не ободрать ли ему корочку с заживающего локтя. Оно того, конечно, не стоило, но уж очень хотелось.  
В лазарете была скука смертная. Старик дрых без задних ног. Крори, от начала и до конца просопев в обе дырки нападение на Орден, все еще не очнулся. Хорошо было уже то, что его желудок, перестав наконец оглашать голодным ворчанием всю палату, обиженно замолчал.  
Канда, скомкав простыню в ногах, вытянулся на постели, и, закинув руки за голову, уже какое-то время просто лежал, прикрыв глаза. Было похоже, будто он о чем-то напряженно думал.  
Чуть поодаль, опершись на спинку кровати, сидел Мари и к чему-то с едва заметным любопытством прислушивался. Кажется, он даже улыбался.  
И только один Аллен казался по-настоящему спокойным. Он невозмутимо раскладывал пасьянс прямо на постели. В перерывах между игрой карты легко порхали из ладони в ладонь. Похоже, Аллен испытывал свою левую руку, от души наслаждаясь ее свободными движениями. Обновленная рука представляла из себя не менее любопытное зрелище, чем предыдущая. Как, впрочем, и сама Чистая Сила Аллена. От нее у Лави до сих пор бежали по спине какие-то особенно живые мурашки — не сказать, что плохие, но определенно незаурядные.  
Лави пошевелил пальцами ног, набросил на ступни простыню, сгорбился, устраивая голову на руке, а локоть на колене, и невидяще уставился в стену. Заняться было нечем. Медсестра коршуном кружила по лазарету и пресекала все попытки покинуть постель или пошуметь чуть громче, чем беззвучно, в так называемый тихий час — идиотское правило, даже Аллен согласился. А значит, придется развлекать себя тихо. Например, можно подумать.  
И, между прочим, было о чем. Только нет, обо всех этих серьезных штуках и тем более о собственной роли в происходящем Лави думать не хотел. Это было сложно и страшно. Это отзывалось болью в груди. Сформулировано, конечно, чересчур драматично, зато по сути.  
Что ж, можно с удовольствием покопаться и в малозначительных деталях. Почему бы и нет? Именно в них обычно таятся тысячи неожиданных и забавных открытий. Ему всего-то надо отлистать несколько тысяч страниц памяти назад. Не так уж и трудно. Это вам не годы ворошить.  
Итак, Эдо.  
Чертовы Нои. Чертовы огромные Акума. И бездонная пропасть врезавшихся в память подробностей — красные черепки крыши, сломанная кукла, выбившийся краешек бинта на ноге Линали, съехавшая повязка — волосы лезут в глаза, Канда, который появился словно ниоткуда. И очень, кстати, вовремя. У него просто дьявольски хорошо это получалось — появляться в чертовски нужном месте в чертовски нужное время. Хотя, появись он чуть раньше, было бы еще лучше, но грех жаловаться.  
Словами не передать, как Лави был рад видеть Канду. Прямо этакое знамение свыше, что костлявой еще придется погоняться за ними. Буднично перекинувшись с ним парой фраз, он только и успел, что хлопнуть глазами, а Канда уже активировал свою Чистую Силу — Лави впервые видел в его руках два лезвия — и рванулся навстречу Акума.  
И разрубил его.  
Так оно и было — пришел Канда, напугал всех страшным взглядом и нарубил в салат большого и страшного Акума. Конец.  
Охренеть. Когда он успел стать таким чудовищно сильным? Хотя нет, здесь все просто — Канде и Мари, как и остальным, приказано было защитить своего генерала, а незадолго до этого их отряд уже потерял Дейсю. Естественно, Канда посчитал своим долгом стать сильнее. А если добавить еще и чувство вины…  
Даже тщательно просматривая воспоминания, Лави так и не смог выяснить, что именно вызвало тот колоссальной силы взрыв. Его отбросило в сторону, и на какой-то миг мир заволокла темнота.  
Дальше отрывками — какой-то Ной налетел на Канду, на самого Лави набросился огромный уродливый Ной, затем Линали… Нет, об этом Лави тоже не хотел думать. Слишком мало информации и слишком много тревоги.  
А затем раскололось небо.  
Его чертовски напугала эта неведомая белая штука со стальной маской. Она рухнула на землю прямо перед ним. В первый момент Лави, и правда, подумал, что это Акума, но отчего-то никак не мог пошевелиться. Маска приблизилась, склонилась к нему, словно принюхиваясь, а он только и мог, что стоять и смотреть, как она крутится в воздухе, глядя на него своими черными проемами.  
Однако тут из дыма наконец выскочил Аллен и тем самым ошеломил его еще больше. Чистая Сила! Это была его собственная Чистая Сила. Лави никогда не видел такой.  
Но с этого момента он уже просто не успевал удивляться. Появление на сцене Канды вбило последний гвоздь в гроб здравого смысла. Впервые за долгое время Лави ощутил, что пропустил все на свете. Кажется, он даже захихикал, глядя на то, как Аллен и Канда поносили друг друга на чем свет стоял. Они и по отдельности иногда пугали до чертиков, а вдвоем, похоже, умудрились обратить в бегство даже Ноев.  
Но это, разумеется, полная чушь.  
Было ясно как день — те покинули поле боя после появления Аллена. Не то чтобы Лави не понимал, кем он был. То, что Аллен оказался единственным учеником загадочного генерала Мариана Кросса, удостоился весьма недвусмысленного предсказания Хевласки, да и с каким благоговением старик иногда рассуждал о нем, не говорили — они орали в самое ухо, да так, что только глухой не заметил бы сути. Да что тут говорить — сам Аллен, похоже, ежедневно ел на завтрак целую тарелку противоречий, десяток порций притворства и запивал это все воистину ослиным упрямством. Вот только вся эта тема определенно тоже пахла судьбоносным сражением, жертвами и всем тем, чего Лави сейчас так старательно избегал, предпочитая свернуть с темы и заняться чем-нибудь другим. Например, банальным перемыванием косточек.  
Достаточно насмотревшись на этих двух в Ковчеге, Лави нашел кое-что весьма забавным — никогда нельзя было сказать, в какой момент Аллен и Канда сойдутся во мнении, а сам он неожиданно окажется в меньшинстве.  
Они постоянно вздорили на виду, но, похоже, при необходимости общались вполне сносно. Еще они ходили рядом и в ногу, стояли плечом к плечу и часто глядели в одну сторону. Это наводило на мысль, что Канда и Аллен здорово доверяли друг другу, хотя, очевидно, совершенно не осознавали этого.  
По всему выходило, что без Лави произошла уйма любопытных событий. Он поймал себя на мысли, что впредь хотел бы участвовать. Вот правда — Лави еще не знал как, но уже очень хотел разузнать, каким таким образом у этих двоих получилось то, что досталось ему трудом не столь тяжким, но определенно гораздо более осознанным.  
Внезапно уловив краем глаза движение, он потерял концентрацию и, соскользнув локтем с колена, завалился вбок. Поспешив кое-как выровняться, Лави энергично завертел головой.  
В этот момент, соскочив с постели, Аллен, закатив глаза, прошествовал мимо его кровати к выходу из палаты, нагоняя Канду.  
Медсестры нигде видно не было. Лави вопросительно повернулся к Мари:  
— Куда это они?  
— Тренироваться.  
— Так нельзя же…  
Мари только пожал плечами. Ну да, действительно, это же Канда и Аллен.  
Было до чертиков обидно за то, что он, Лави, проморгал давший начало такому повороту событий разговор. Они пошли тренироваться вместе? Серьезно? И кто предложил?  
Тем временем в кровати завозился Книгочей. Он поднялся и спустил ноги, нащупывая на полу туфли.  
— Эй, старик, а ты куда?  
— Собираюсь пойти посмотреть. Это куда лучше, чем валяться здесь без дела.  
Да уж, похоже, старик выспался на несколько месяцев вперед.  
Мари тоже откинул одеяло.  
Лави улыбнулся и принялся натягивать сапоги. Бежать из этого царства скуки! Если что — все пошли и он пошел. Так-то. 


	7. Интерлюдия - Канда

Ждать, пока мелкий доест, было, как и всегда, невыносимо тошно. Едва дотерпев, пока тот прикончит свой пятый десерт, Канда порывисто поднялся и, не дожидаясь официанта, пошел расплачиваться.   
Аллен тем временем, похоже, и не думал торопиться. Он спокойно встал из-за стола и, судя по звуку, принялся осторожно задвигать за собой стул.  
Как. Чертовски. Медленно.  
– Эй, мелкий! – рявкнул Канда, обернувшись.  
Аллен резко развернулся – от его степенности не осталось и следа – и Канда с еще большим неудовольствием пронаблюдал, как он на полном ходу влетел в официанта. Официант завалился набок, но равновесие удержал. Однако суп с его подноса малой толикой выплеснулся на соседний столик.  
Аллен тут же забыл злиться. Он извинился перед официантом, потом сказал ему что-то еще. Улыбнувшись всполошенным потерпевшим, он попросил их ненадолго прервать обед. Деловито поправив перчатки, Аллен взял скатерть за края и одним движением выдернул ее из-под посуды. Обед лишь едва дрогнул.  
Наблюдавший за происшествием зал разразился щедрыми аплодисментами.  
Передав официанту скатерть, Аллен обвел помещение взглядом и благодарно улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову.  
Канда отвернулся и хмуро положил деньги на стойку.   
Чертов циркач.  
Хотел бы он, Канда, сейчас оказаться где-нибудь далеко отсюда и, по возможности, без мыслей о том, что сам он бы так не смог.

***

Позже из всего этого случая в памяти сохранились только лишенные сомнений движения затянутых в перчатки рук. 


	8. Часть четвертая - Аллен - после нападения на Черный Орден

Им здорово влетело за побег из лазарета. Ухо, старательно выкрученное медсестрой, горело еще, по меньшей мере, час. Но Аллену было глубоко наплевать что на это, что на все ранее понаставленные ему Кандой синяки и шишки вместе взятые.  
Говорил ему Учитель — всего пару раз и, разумеется, порядком поднабравшись, — чтобы он, Аллен, не вздумал путаться с мужчинами.  
(От одной формулировки лицо перекашивало на добрые полчаса. В каком таком месте он был похож на девицу? Прискорбно, что бить мертвецки пьяного человека без крайней необходимости было недостойно джентльмена. Кроме этого, в данном случае после попытки это сделать джентльмену вряд ли удалось бы дожить до утра).  
Но как знал же, изувер.  
Только чья бы корова мычала. Со стороны Учителя было весьма наивно полагать, что сам Аллен не замечал, как тот, бывало, смотрел на мужчин. Толком не объяснить, в делах этих он мало что соображал — да и не очень хотелось —, но отличить от обычного «этот» взгляд он мог.  
Вот только в этом смысле Учитель всегда держал руки при себе. Наглядно — подчас не только по лицу, но и под дых — давая желающим понять, что предпочитает иметь дело только лишь с очаровательными женщинами, ни с кем более.  
Но, если подумать, и Аллен как раз лишь пытался выбить дерьмо из Канды. И что из этого вышло?  
И на кой-черт ему понадобилось тащить Канду на тренировочный бой?  
Как насчет того, что его Чистая Сила неожиданно приобрела способность принимать форму меча, а Канда был единственным в Черном Ордене человеком, который умел как следует обращаться с мечом?  
Мысленно беседовать с самим собой в таком духе на людях было не слишком-то прилично — Аллену казалось, что у него на лице все написано. Медсестра конвоировала их из кабинета Комуи обратно в лазарет с таким грозным лицом, что оставалось только с головой забраться под одеяло, невнятно бурча себе под нос.

Отбросив тренировочные мечи, они тогда не на шутку сцепились. Аллену еще как-то не доводилось подраться с кем-то от души, точно зная, что твой удар сдержат. Как оказалось, это чертовски захватывало.  
А еще хотелось победить. Но Канду же хрен скрутишь. Так что пришлось рискнуть и пропустить удар.  
Не теряя времени, превозмогая адскую боль в районе скулы, Аллен налетел на Канду и повалил его на пол. Но тот, похоже, был готов к такому повороту событий. Вывернувшись, Канда перекатился и прижал его к полу непосредственно собой.  
Тут-то Аллен и обратил внимание на некоторые сопутствующие обстоятельства, причем как на свои, так и на чужие. И, судя по ошарашенному взгляду, Канда полностью разделял их маленькое молчаливое единение, вызванное осознанием собственных стояков.  
Аллен хлопнул глазами, а в следующее мгновение они оба вскочили и с удвоенным жаром принялись молотить друг друга.  
Это, можно сказать, помогло.  
Совсем обессилев, они молча потащились к компании хорошо устроившихся на галерке зрителей.

Во всей этой истории Аллена, как ни странно, больше всего раздражала прозорливость Учителя. И веселила одновременно — надо иметь немалый опыт, чтобы так запросто делать выводы.  
Что касается, хм, остального, так это не имело значения. У Аллена и так было достаточно причин для беспокойства, особенно сейчас. Предпочтения и прочее — спасибо, обойдется без размышлений, у него и без того, вероятно, осталось не так много времени.  
А что до Канды, так ему, судя по всему, оно тоже даром не надо. Аллен отчасти был благодарен ему и за синяки, и за… Ну, одному было бы куда более неловко.  
Обдумав последний момент, Аллен фыркнул и откинул одеяло.  
Нашел, за что быть благодарным.


	9. Интерлюдия - Кросс

— Чего ты там так прилип, Аллен?  
Ответом Кроссу была тишина. Аллен стоял как вкопанный и, вцепившись в ручку саквояжа, глядел куда-то вверх, на небо.  
Кросс фыркнул, развернулся и сделал несколько шагов назад.  
Мальчишка смотрел на озарявшие узкую улицу фейерверки вдалеке. Малиновые и фиолетовые шары огней как раз почти целиком помещались между домами, то и дело затухая и расцветая по новой.  
Кросс понимающе хмыкнул. Решив, что позволит мальцу еще немного постоять и посмотреть, он уже вытащил сигару, как вдруг Аллен недовольно нахмурился и, сильнее сжал ручку саквояжа, заговорил:  
— Вот те, что больше горят фиолетовым, — это самые дорогие. Они, должно быть, кучу денег на это выбросили. Чертовы богачи.  
Ошеломленно уставившись на Аллена, Кросс даже не заметил, что выронил сигару.  
Но это, черт возьми, было хорошо. Мальчишка наконец-то приходил в себя.  
Хотя это был еще не повод простить ему сигару.


	10. Часть пятая - Аллен - переезд

Утро было до того пасмурным, что свет, проникающий в комнату через запылившееся окно, казалось, сжимал потолок и серые стены и без того маленького помещения.  
Это было странное ощущение. По крайней мере, для голема.  
Тимкампи глядел на стены с самого рассвета. С тех пор в комнате стало куда светлее, однако она все еще здорово смахивала на большой каменный мешок. Да и Аллену уже давно следовало проснуться. Дурной признак, очень дурной.  
Решив наконец, что пора, Тимкампи осторожно забрался на подушку и шлепнул лапкой по щеке спящего на животе хозяина. Аллен невнятно замычал и перевернулся на спину.  
Быстро оценив обстановку, Тимкампи взлетел и, с воодушевлением замахав крыльями, погнал ему в лицо волну прохладного воздуха. С заметным усилием Аллен разлепил веки и, сонно потирая глаза, уселся в постели. Достаточно было одного выражения его лица, чтобы понять — сегодня придется держать ухо востро. Кое-кто проснулся в препаршивейшем настроении.  
В такие дни поведение Аллена не поддавалось даже краткосрочным прогнозам. Он в любой момент мог без особой на то причины застыть на месте с пустым взглядом, или начать вежливо язвить в ответ на малейшую неучтивость, или растерянно заулыбаться, убеждая кого бы то ни было (в том числе и себя), что он в полном порядке.  
Обычно такое случалось днем позже того, как в кармане у Аллена появлялись свеженькие стопки счетов от Кросса. Трудно было в чем-то его винить. В конце концов, Аллен всегда был очень чувствителен к тому, что считал несправедливостью.  
В такое время Тимкампи исправно старался держаться поблизости, всячески оберегая Аллена от лишних встреч с сомнительными людьми и отвлекая его от их дурных поступков. Вот только прилюдные нравоучения невежливых граждан были самым меньшим из зол. Но куда хуже драк, в которые Аллен в скверном настроении ввязывался чуть ли не с удовольствием, были часы уныния и тишины, когда он сидел в каком-нибудь углу, подтянув колени к груди, и разглядывал противоположную стену.  
Варианта, в котором Аллен был не только изрядно раздражен, но и голоден, Тимкампи просто не допускал. Предполагать, что в таком случае могло произойти, было, мягко говоря, боязно.  
Тем временем Аллен поднялся и, аккуратно заправив кровать, принялся сосредоточенно копаться в своих пожитках. Довольно скоро он вытащил рубашку — парадную и теперь единственную, поскольку от первой мало что осталось после нападения на Орден, — и свою лучшую жилетку. Немного подумав, он выудил со дна чемодана галстук, который на всякий случай купил еще в Лондоне как раз перед тем, как отправиться в Орден.  
Одеваясь, он тщательно следил за тем, чтобы нигде не оказалось ни одной лишней складочки. Жилетка, которая полгода назад была ему еще чуть-чуть велика, теперь оказалась точно впору. Аллен поправил манжеты рубашки, заправил челку за ухо и вышел из комнаты.  
С трудом подавив порыв опуститься на подушку и накрыться крыльями, Тимкампи последовал за ним.

***

Одолев расстояние до ванных, Аллен чинно толкнул дверь. В помещении никого не оказалось. Обычно к этому моменту к нему в коридоре уже успевал приклеиться Линк, но сегодня, видимо, у него нашлись дела поважнее. Вот и славно. В последнее время уж очень редко удавалось побыть наедине с собой.  
Умывшись, Аллен взглянул в зеркало и напряженно выпрямился.  
Прямо скажем, совсем не удавалось.  
Из зеркала на него по-прежнему смотрела Тень. Куда бы Аллен ни пошел, она висела над плечом, растягивая в бездумной злобной улыбке черное лицо.  
Словно провал в темноту.  
Такая улыбка могла напугать кого угодно, но Аллен уже не испытывал страха. Он и без того прекрасно знал, что такое «раздвоение личности». Третий был бы лишним.  
Аллен натянуто улыбнулся в ответ. Такой улыбкой, пожалуй, можно было рассекать камни.  
Этот парень в зеркале…  
Кем бы он ни был и чего бы ни добивался, он уже порядочно его раздражал.

***

Лави был заинтригован.  
После завтрака они с Алленом, прихватив слабо упиравшегося Канду – тот, похоже, не хотел идти только номинально, — и под конвоем объявившегося под конец завтрака инспектора отправились в Научный отдел помогать остальным таскать всякую лабораторную лабуду. Нет, Лави, конечно, в свое время облазил практически всю башню Ордена сверху донизу, но он и подумать не мог, что на складах Научного за последний год накопилось такое колоссальное количество неведомых штук.  
Переездом в Научном заправлял Ривер. Оглядев фронт работ, Канда так прямо у него спросил, зачем им весь этот хлам, если и половину этих изобретений не используют. Лави подивился, с каким бесконечным терпением Ривер принялся объяснять, что большая часть машин — это прототипы и их следует сохранить хотя бы для истории. Верилось, конечно, с трудом. Им наверняка просто жалко оставлять это барахло здесь.  
Но деваться было некуда, и они принялись за работу.  
Чуть позже, проходя мимо Линка, Ривер взглядом указал Аллену на инспектора, мол, как ты со всем этим? Тот только улыбнулся и кивнул. Кажется, Ривера это немного успокоило. Лави же на такое не попадался. Он прекрасно чувствовал напряженность в атмосфере. Что поделать, жизненно необходимый навык для Книгочея при постоянном общении с малознакомыми людьми.  
Надо было как-то прощупать почву. Вот только как? Разговор с Алленом не клеился, а неоднозначные беседы за жизнь при инспекторе могли только навредить ему.  
Недолго думая, Лави пошел ва-банк. Он хлопнул глазами, протянул заинтересованное «м-м» и, перегнувшись через коробки, смерил Аллена ладонью.  
— Эй, а ты подрос.  
И, не удержавшись, расплылся в довольной ухмылке:  
— Но до меня тебе еще расти и расти.  
Есть такая хищная рыба в Средиземном море, называется мурена. Пару лет назад Лави видел ее, когда был со стариком в Испании. Рыбаки тогда выловили мурену вместе с обычной рыбой, что само по себе было большой редкостью. Правда, толку от нее им ни было никакого, только всех, кто в сети попал вместе с ней, перекусала. Да и рыбу мурена напоминала только отчасти — такая полутораметровая зубастая скотина, похожая на змею с гребнем. Днем обычно отсиживается в расщелинах скал и, высунув голову наружу, приоткрыв утыканный зубами рот, высматривает проплывающую мимо добычу. Так вот, первое мгновение Аллен, увенчанный своим зубастым големом, торчал из-за коробок и поглядывал на него, должно быть, точно также. А Тимкампи словно примерялся, с какой стороны вцепиться в Лави будет удобнее. Да и сам Аллен, похоже, подумывал над этим — секунду спустя на его лице появилась совершенно дьявольская улыбка.  
Кажется, кому-то следовало хорошо подумать, прежде чем дразнить и без того основательно взвинченного Аллена.  
Внезапно где-то позади раздался голос Канды:  
— Мелкий и есть мелкий.  
Лави даже замер.  
— Я Аллен.  
Сверкнув глазами в сторону второго обидчика, Аллен закатил глаза, показательно поднял ближайшее сооружение из коробок раза в полтора выше собственного роста и, картинно задрав подбородок, потащил свой груз в коридор. Линк, заломив бровь, немедленно направился за ним.  
Лави с веселым изумлением глядел Аллену вслед.  
Это определенно было что-то новенькое.  
Коротко усмехнувшись, он изобразил самое невинное выражение лица, на которое был способен, и повернулся к Канде. Лезть к нему с расспросами, конечно, небезопасно, но когда подобное останавливало Лави?

***

Во время обеда Аллен, не подумав, признался, что сам еще и не начинал собираться. Просто за ту пару дней, минувших с тех пор, как Главное управление Черного Ордена получило приказ о смене месторасположения, разобраться с собственными вещами все как-то руки не доходили.  
В итоге после обеда его сердечно выгнали из Научного, наказав сложить для начала хотя бы свой багаж, а потом уже помогать остальным.  
В отличие от нижней половины Ордена, где нетронутых помещений практически не осталось, все жилые этажи, включая комнату Аллена, были целы. Разве что мебель кое-где оказалась посыпана штукатуркой и мелких трещин на потолке прибавилось.  
Заняться сборами в мирном одиночестве, конечно же, не получилось. Линк, которому понадобилось сунуть нос даже сюда, молча стоял у окна все время, пока Аллен перебирал и укладывал вещи. Привыкать к подобному совсем не хотелось, но выбирать не приходилось.  
Поразмыслив, Аллен решительно вытряхнул на пол содержимое сундука, пылившегося в этой комнате, наверное, последние лет сто. Не то чтобы Аллен, въехав в эту комнату, прямо-таки оброс пожитками. Но с того времени, как очередной Комурин среди прочего разрушил и его предыдущую комнату, новая, похожая на кладовую для всяких весьма странных предметов, уже стала ему родной. Так что перетащить хотелось практически все, не считая разве что кандалов и стеклянной банки с какой-то подозрительно резво плавающей зеленоватой массой.  
Только вот все в сундук не впихнешь. Но попробовать, безусловно, стоило.

***

Вопреки всеобщему мнению, которого в Главном управлении Линк уже успел наслушаться вдоволь, Аллен Уолкер вовсе не производил впечатление сильного уверенного в себе человека. Казалось, вывести его из равновесия можно был одним хорошо продуманным высказыванием. А дальше следовало просто успевать записывать — расскажет все и даже больше. Однако Линк не поднялся бы так высоко по служебной лестнице, если бы всегда полагался только на одну лишь логику.  
Его интуиция выдала неожиданный результат — насколько Линк мог доверять своим ощущением, его подопечный не врал. Он и в самом деле ничего не знал.  
Аллен Уолкер был как на ладони, но, тем не менее, подчас оказывался чересчур непредсказуем, как и его окружение. Люди, работающие в Главном управлении, — они действительно дорожили всем этим: своим делом, убеждениями, друг другом.  
Оставалось только смириться с тем, что потребуется гораздо больше времени, чтобы сделать верные выводы относительно своего подопечного и этой части Черного Ордена в целом.  
Пока, надо отметить, все они вели себя просто возмутительно.

***

Канда был порядком раздражен. Оно и понятно — после обеда снова хлынул чертов дождь. С такой погодой у него с самого утра не было возможности выйти потренироваться в лесу. Тем более, что облака с каждым часом становились все чернее.  
Можно было, конечно, попытаться помедитировать, но толку-то в таком шуме. По случаю переезда весь Орден буквально стоял на ушах. Люди так и норовили сбиться в кучки и галдеть о какой-то чуши, бесцельно переставляя коробки с места на место.  
Поскольку день начинался из рук вон плохо, а делать было решительно нечего, утром Канда позволил оттащить себя в Научный. Он с яростной покорностью сносил все эти «Отнеси туда», «Нет, не туда», «Эй, вы, олухи, какого черта реторты химиков делают в моем ящике». Последнее, разумеется, к нему не относилось.  
Кроме того, над ухом без конца трещал Лави. Хуже всего было, когда, застревая в очередной толкотне, приходилось останавливаться, и болтливый Кролик снова и снова старался втянуть его в какой-то нелепый разговор, смысл которого Канда так и не понял. Уж лучше бы рассказал что-нибудь полезное, честное слово.  
Но сильнее всего бесила, пожалуй, витающая в воздухе наигранная бодрость. Нытики из Научного ходили с таким видом, будто вот-вот не то расхохочутся, не то расплачутся. Впрочем, именно поэтому Канда оставался относительно спокойным. В конце концов, хоть кто-то здесь должен был держать себя в руках.  
Время от времени он искал глазами кого-нибудь из семейства Ли — в последнее время им обоим крепко доставалось. И хотя это было вовсе не его дело, какое-никакое беспокойство Канда все же испытывал. Нянчиться с ними он, конечно, не собирался, но так уж вышло, что вокруг, в основном, околачивались одни болваны, которые постоянно все усложняли…  
Канда со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, спиной ощущая, как мимо прошел мелкий.  
По всему выходило, что некоторые вещи усложнялись сами собой.

***

Разделавшись со сборами, Аллен со спокойной совестью направился обратно в Научный. Там (с перерывом на ужин) он провел оставшееся светлые часы.  
Время близилось к одиннадцати. К концу дня спина уже не просто давала о себе знать — она на самом деле болела. Орден, тем не менее, продолжал собирать вещи, не покладая рук. Оставалось еще вынести не меньше трети библиотеки, и бог знает сколько еще всего было в дальних помещениях, не говоря о подвале и темных закоулках, куда Аллен не хотел бы заходить один ни за какие коврижки.  
Честно говоря, он уже спал на ходу, хоть и старался не подавать виду. Тимкампи, похоже, решил проявить солидарность и с большим чувством зевал за хозяина, то и дело показывая всем желающим ровные ряды зубов. Аллен не мог отказать себе в удовольствии наблюдать, как Линк таращится на зевающего голема.  
Гроза за окнами разошлась уже не на шутку. На лестничных пролетах сквозняк завывал так, что приходилось кричать, чтобы услышать друг друга. Дрожащие от грома окна при каждом новом раскате норовили треснуть, а то и вовсе вывалиться. Впрочем, Аллен старался пройти мимо не приглядываясь — видеть то, что могло отразиться в темном стекле, у него не было никакого желания.  
Если подумать, к Аллену теперь были приставлены аж двое надсмотрщиков — живой, с лицом завзятого педанта, был куда приятнее (если к Линку вообще можно было применить слово «приятный»), чем другой, бесплотный и жуткий. И это не считая Тимкампи, подарка Учителя.  
И было еще кое-что, занимавшее его мысли.  
Аллен как раз тащил очередную кучу увесистых коробок, когда на одном из поворотов на него внезапно вылетел Лави. Очевидно, он пытался догнать Канду, который всего пару мгновений назад пронесся с огромной стопкой книг мимо Аллена.  
Столкновения уже было не избежать. Впрочем, ничего страшного не произошло — Аллен удержал равновесие, и на пол шлепнулась только самая верхняя коробка. Наскоро запечатанная, она легко распахнулась от удара. Глядеть на Лави с укоризной не стоило даже и пытаться — тот уже, ни на что не обращая внимания, сгрузил свои книги рядом, присел и с любопытством запустил руки в коробку. Даже Линк, не меняя постного выражения лица, слегка склонился посмотреть, что же там такого было.  
Аллен не без интереса заглянул внутрь. Сверху лежали архивные отчеты за последние тридцать лет. Ниже краем выглядывали исследования по Чистой Силе отдельных экзорцистов. Вряд ли здесь можно было найти что-то секретное, иначе бы коробку запечатали понадежнее.  
Он припомнил, что какие-то из них — очевидно, копии — видел в море бумаги на полу в комнате Книгочеев. Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что Лави быстро потерял интерес к отчетам.  
Сам же Аллен прекрасно знал, что такого любопытного можно было найти в этих бумагах. К примеру, расчетный срок длительности жизни экзорциста с паразитическим типом.  
На самом деле, он уже довольно давно не вспоминал об этом. В конце концов, подобное знание ничего не меняло.  
Однако были вещи, которые ставили Аллена в тупик. Например, сейчас, оглядываясь на некоторые моменты прошлого, он был почти уверен, что Учитель просто не смог рассказать ему.  
Аллену тогда было только одиннадцать. Учитель в кои-то веки сподобился поведать об особенностях паразитической Чистой Силы с теоретической точки зрения. Выходило слишком заумно — Аллен всегда подозревал, что в Кроссе умирал в муках ужасный ученый. В какой-то момент Учитель неожиданно замолк на полуслове. Затем вздохнул и сделал вид, что закуривает. А потом и вовсе сменил тему. Это было не в его стиле — прерваться таким образом и не обвинить Аллена в чем-то или не послать выполнять какую-нибудь невозможную работу.  
Потому и не забылось. Уж очень не похоже на Учителя.  
Аллен тогда не понял, в чем было дело. Но позже, многим позже, до него дошло. Тем более, что это был далеко не последний случай.  
Аллен хорошо помнил, как Бак Чан занервничал, когда он, зайдя в Научный после медосмотра, стал вертеть головой, разглядывая на экранах схемы и диаграммы с собственными показателями. Меньше всего Аллен хотел причинить какие-либо неудобства людям, которые о нем позаботились. В первый же отвлеченный вопрос о Чистой Силе смотритель Азиатского управления вцепился как в спасательный круг, выдавая тем самым себя с головой.  
Комуи в этом смысле выдал себя гораздо незаметнее.  
В тот день Аллен впервые переступил порог Черного Ордена. Горячий прием, которого Канда удостоил его с помощью Мугена, никак не способствовал безмятежности, и до конца дня Аллен крайне настороженно оглядывал каждого встречного. В память отчетливо врезалось, с какой досадой Комуи смотрел на его Чистую Силу. Тогда Аллен решил, что это было что-то вроде: «Бедный парнишка, еще такой молодой, а уже седой, да еще и экзорцист, ему, должно быть, многое пришлось пережить». Подобное в свой адрес он слышал едва ли не чаще, чем «Отвали, урод».  
Позже Аллен понял, что ошибся. Иногда Комуи смотрел так и на Линали. Это была не досада, но горечь от того, что уже ничего нельзя было сделать.  
Странно, но никому из них и в голову не пришло, что он мог знать и раньше. Нет, не про Чистую Силу, но про время.  
Аллен был убежден в своей собственной недолговечности еще до того, как познакомился с Маной. Тогда он еще и Алленом-то не был. А что в этом такого? Никому не нужный мальчик-сирота с уродливой рукой долго не проживет. Ему, бывало, прямо так и говорили, разные люди, обычно злые и ничего не стоящие. Они болтали еще много чего, но остальное Аллен пропускал мимо ушей.  
Он быстро свыкся с мыслью о ранней смерти. И совершенно не удивился, когда наконец-то нашел тому подтверждение. Вместо этого Аллен обрадовался, ведь причина была напрямую связана с Чистой Силой и оказалась более чем благородной.  
Тогда, в один из дней безделья между миссиями, они с Лави сидели в комнате Книгочеев. Аллен копался в бумагах, пытаясь создать видимость порядка, и время от времени помогал Лави искать какую-нибудь очередную заметку.  
Тогда-то он и приметил копии тех отчетов. Пролистав их из любопытства, Аллен не обнаружил упоминания о себе — судя по виду, бумаги появились здесь еще до того, как он пришел в Орден, — зато нашлись записи о другом экзорцисте паразитического типа. Судя по всему, этот тип действительно встречался куда реже остальных. Многое из того, что там было, Аллен не понял. Но он с жадностью ухватил самое главное.  
Срок жизни экзорциста паразитического типа напрямую зависит от интенсивности использования Чистой Силы. Точных данных приведено не было — очевидно, экзорцист погиб раньше, но в расчетах было сказано, что нагрузка на тело в среднем превышала норму примерно в четыре раза.  
Двадцать. Ну, двадцать пять лет. Чего-то подобного он и ожидал.  
Все вставало на свои места. Сожаления умерли, еще даже не родившись. У Коронованного Клоуна была цена. Это до того напоминало привычные жизненные истины, что даже забавляло. Если уж сам Бог устанавливал цены…  
Впрочем, сейчас Аллену, как и прежде, следовало поспешить. У него не было времени на сомнения.  
Однако именно сомнения он сейчас и испытывал.

Аллен дорого бы дал за возможность припереть Учителя к стенке и потребовать у него объяснений. Или хотя бы заставить сказать, что все хорошо. Ведь хорошо, не так ли?  
Какие бы противоречивые чувства Аллен ни испытывал, он знал, что нуждался в этой уверенности.  
Аллен чертовски не любил признавать, но он был ужасно привязан к Учителю. А сейчас Аллен стоял на перепутье — и это тогда, когда ему следовало бы бежать со всех ног. Пусть его дорога — это не только обещание, не только спасенные им люди и Акума, но еще и куча долгов, шулерство и патологическое недоверие к людям, и что с того? Это все равно была хорошая жизнь. Ему было чем гордиться.  
Вот только что, если Мана умолчал о чем-то важном? Если Учитель знал куда больше, чем говорил?  
Аллена до сих пор могли водить за руку, как Мана в детстве.  
Маленький Рэд никому не верил. У него не было ничего своего, а жизнь казалась простой и жестокой. Но он был счастлив, когда Мана взял его за руку.  
Однако захотел бы Рэд взять эту руку, если бы знал, что его обманут?  
Ответ лежал на поверхности. Тот мальчишка никуда не исчез. Он поседел, сделав из своего отца Акума, почти сошел с ума, стал учеником Кросса и оброс Алленом Уолкером.  
В конце концов, неважно, кем он был сейчас — Алленом или Рэдом — он все еще любил Ману. Обещание стало важнее времени и жизни.  
Вот только вера — она всегда плохо давалась любому из них. Но даже если и без нее…  
Было бы странно, если б с таким Учителем у Аллена не нашлось даже самого простого и незамысловатого плана на жизнь. Так что план был. Но сейчас этот план сыпался сквозь пальцы, как песок.  
В конце концов, он мог оказаться обычной марионеткой. Планы внутри планов, как говорит Учитель.  
И, как назло, сейчас даже некому было подтвердить обратное.

В размышления Аллена ворвался знакомый негодующий голос. Он остановился и озадаченно выглянул из-за стопки книг, которую нес.  
Прямо по курсу у дальних дверей стоял Канда и что-то сердито втолковывал Комуи, яростно тыча пальцем то ему в предплечье, то в стопку папок на руках.  
Аллен окинул взглядом собравшуюся вокруг них толпу, которая смиренно ждала, пока Канде надоест ругаться и проход будет свободен, вздохнул и поставил книги на пол. Усевшись на них сверху, он скрестил ноги и, за неимением лучшего занятия, снова взглянул в сторону дверей.  
Похоже, Канда терял терпение — он выхватил стопку папок у Комуи из рук. В ответ тот неожиданно тепло улыбнулся, чем привел Канду во впечатляющее замешательство.  
Брови Аллена взметнулись вверх. Происходящее наконец обрело смысл. Комуи, которому только сняли повязку с руки, раненной при нападении на Орден, вопреки строгим рекомендациям, видимо, тоже решил внести свою лепту в переезд. За этим занятием Канда его и застал.  
Повезло еще, что не Линали. Уж она бы с братом церемониться не стала.  
Прикрыв глаза, Аллен закинул руки за голову и от души потянулся. Спина тотчас крайне выразительно сообщила, что думает по поводу многочасового таскания тяжестей. Аллен охнул. Не спеша вернувшись в исходное положение, он открыл глаза. И ухмыльнулся.  
Надо же. Кто мог подумать, что Канда может быть милым.  
Легко откинув голову, Аллен рассмеялся.  
После он уже не пытался ухватить нить их разговора. Аллен просто смотрел на Канду, и в мыслях его крутилось что-то ужасно вздорное.  
Сейчас, вопреки своим принципам, он мог понять Лави. Пялиться на Канду оказалось весьма захватывающе.


	11. Интерлюдия - Канда

Когда Левелье объявил экзорцистам о том, что мелкий обладает памятью Четырнадцатого, неясные подозрения Канды наконец-то подтвердились. Паршивец с самого своего появления в Ордене вел себя так, словно уже давно вляпался в дерьмо по самые уши. И теперь понятно, в какое.  
Пока Комуи тянул кота за хвост и пытался заставить себя соблюсти долг командира экзорцистов, приказав остальным немедленно убить мелкого, если Четырнадцатый пробудится, тот уже открыл свой рот. И тогда Канда понял еще кое-что — если за все эти годы он таки достиг дна, то снизу ему только что постучали.


	12. Часть шестая - Канда, Аллен - Новое Главное управление

Канда вошел в холл. При виде его мрачной фигуры стража только слегка подобралась. Уже много лет подряд он вставал и шел на тренировку в лес в одно и то же время, поэтому большинство смен, исключая разве что новичков, при его появлении даже не чесались.  
Канда шел, прислушиваясь к звуку собственных шагов. Вокруг него стелились чужие предрассветные сумерки, от высоких потолков, простирающихся до самой темноты, доносилось незнакомое эхо, да и сквозило здесь непривычно соленым, влажным ветром, от которого, должно быть, зимой будет просто резать кожу.  
Вчера Лави — давно, видимо, не получал, не иначе — заявил, что Канда с переездом стал похож на огромного дикого кота: глядел брезгливо, ступал с таким видом, будто из-за угла вот-вот выплывет пара Акума второго уровня, и глядел исподлобья настолько красноречиво, что нормальным людям хотелось спешно покинуть помещение. И, мало того, Линали оказалась абсолютно с ним согласна.  
Ну и черт с ними.  
К тому же, это действительно было идиотское здание. За пару дней Канда заблудился здесь уже три раза и каждый раз был полностью уверен, что шел правильно. Его до смерти раздражали эти спиралевидные лестницы, которым, казалось не было ни конца, ни края.  
Была в этом какая-то своеобразная ирония: до переезда Канде и в голову бы не пришло, что старая башня Черного Ордена могла ему нравиться. Он был уверен, что оставлял позади все лишнее. Но, видимо, место, куда хочется возвращаться, действительно необходимо, чтобы не рехнуться, и появляется оно в любом случае, хочешь ты того или нет. Недобрая, в сущности, шутка.  
Сейчас, когда Орден треснул изнутри, Канда как никогда ощущал, за кого он стоит и почему.  
Новый штаб был отвратителен хотя бы тем, что сильно смахивал на церковь. На старую, бесполезную, слепорожденную церковь.  
И дом его был не здесь. Если, конечно, вообще был.  
Канда хмыкнул, выходя через широкие двустворчатые двери.  
Старая церковь. Самое подходящее место для того, чтобы все наконец закончилось.

***

За завтраком Канда добрую половину часа потратил на размышления о том, не выросла ли у него на лбу герань — вроде той, что Джонни Гил безуспешно пытался развести на подоконниках.  
Все началось с того, что именно сегодня Мари, прекрасно знавший, что Канда не слишком любит компанию, решил присоединиться к нему за завтраком. Как оказалось, это было еще полбеды: видимо, в присутствии Мари лицо Канды недостаточно ясно выражало простую мысль «Идите нахрен», поэтому спустя несколько минут к ним за стол подсел Чаоджи. Как оказалось, этот придурок — из тех, кому невдомек, что нормальный человек либо ест, либо болтает, и никак не одновременно. От его трепа воротило куда больше, чем от болтовни Лави — тот хоть не лез, когда у Канды было действительно скверное настроение.  
А сегодня оно было скверным.  
Наверное, потому Мари и решил изменить своей обычной привычке оставаться в стороне — его присутствие, так или иначе, всегда делало Канду терпеливее.  
— А что вы думаете про Аллена Уолкера, господин Канда? Теперь, когда…  
Канда медленно, очень медленно выдохнул. Чаоджи еще какое-то время пытался растолковать мысль, на свое счастье, не слишком приглядываясь к лицу собеседника.  
В итоге Канде даже не пришлось самому открывать рот — неожиданно Мари задал Чаоджи встречный вопрос, что-то насчет Ноев, мол, сам-то ты что о них знаешь, — и вскоре увел тему в сторону истории противостояния Ордена и Семьи.  
Иногда Канда хотел, чтобы Мари не был так чертовски умен.  
Он искоса глянул на мелкого, который, загородившись целой горой опустошенной посуды, жрал поодаль в одиночестве.  
Теперь, когда Центр во всеуслышание заявил, что Уолкер хранит память одного из Ноев, но оставил его служить в Европейском отделении — от такого оружия отказался бы только идиот, — тот был связан по рукам и ногам, не в состоянии даже дернуться без того, чтобы не оказаться врагом Ордена.  
Сейчас у мелкого не было союзников ни с одной из сторон.  
Новые люди в Ордене, разумеется, были соглядатаями Центра. Они намеренно нагнетали обстановку. Ведь многие здесь думали, будто у них было что терять.  
Руки Комуи оказались связаны изначально — он нес ответственность за все Европейское отделение в целом. Тем более, потеряв место Смотрителя, Комуи мог потерять связь с Линали. Так что Центр легко мог надавить на него.  
Был мелкий врагом или спасителем, никто не мог ради него и пальцем пошевелить.  
Хотя какой из него спаситель — очередной экзорцист, разрушитель, который хочет спасти всех, кого может. А это не одно и то же. Он со своими идиотскими убеждениями изначально оставался на какой-то своей стороне и, взвалив на себя дерьма сверх всякой меры, упорно вяз в нем все глубже.  
Но Канды это не касалось. А смысл? Мелкий знал, что делает. Даже сейчас он держал лицо — приклеенная улыбочка, чересчур ровная спина, осторожные движения пальцев.  
Мелкий знал, что за ним следят. И если он был настолько уверен, что сможет тащить на себе все и дальше, то Канды это не касалось.  
Но так уж вышло, что, в отличие от Лави, который и сам держал дистанцию, от мелкого абстрагироваться было практически невозможно.  
Так что да, Канда чертовски хотел, чтобы все это просто переста…  
— А-алле-ен!  
Помяни черта, он и появится.  
По направлению к мелкому вприпрыжку летел Кролик. Он весь лучился отвратительным энтузиазмом, и это могло значить только одно — ему что-то было нужно.

***

Линк пил свой чай. Уже чашку третью, наверное. Делал он это тихо, так что если по сторонам не смотреть, создавалось желанное ощущение, что рядом с Алленом действительно никого нет. Такой себе мирный, спокойный, а главное, продолжительный завтрак. Все, как он любил.  
Но эта безмятежность не могла длиться долго.  
— Лави, тебе никто не говорил, что орать в общественных местах неприлично?  
Аллен глядел на него с явным неудовольствием. Но Лави только помотал головой и, ухмыляясь, плюхнулся на лавку напротив.  
— Да ладно тебе.  
— Я, между прочим, серьезно.  
— О, посмотрите, кто заговорил. — Лави подался вперед, на мгновение отвлекшись, чтобы найти на столе свободное место для локтей, а затем продолжил: — Не далее чем месяц назад ты порицал меня за то, что заглядываться на красивое нехорошо, а сам теперь…  
Паузу Лави, очевидно, сделал нарочно, чтобы Аллен смог успеть не только сообразить, но и заметно покраснеть.  
Переборов смятение, Аллен принялся быстро перебирать в голове минувшие события. В последнее время он совершенно точно не позволял себе ничего лишнего, поскольку рядом постоянно торчал Линк, так что Лави, похоже, был в курсе уже довольно долгое время.  
Но даже если и так, это был еще не повод совать свой нос, куда не просят.  
— Это мое дело, ты так не считаешь?  
Лави живо отстранился, миролюбиво подняв ладони.  
— Ладно-ладно. Я же просто пошутил!  
Хороша шутка. Но, кажется, со своим зловещим выражением лица Аллен все-таки переборщил.  
Лави, тем временем, невозмутимо продолжал:  
— Вот, хотел тебя попросить…  
— Ну, я сейчас немного занят, знаешь ли.  
Аллен махнул рукой на гору тарелок на столе. Это было довольно грубо с его стороны, но теперь ему стало сложновато оставаться безупречно вежливым.  
— Я не отниму у тебя много времени, просто хочу полюбопытствовать. — Привстав, Лави уже принялся копаться в карманах. – Вот, смотри.  
Достав из кармана небольшой позванивающий мешочек, он высыпал его содержимое на ладонь. Это были старинные золотые монеты, крупные и увесистые. Они производили неизгладимое впечатление. Аллен смотрел на них, не сводя глаз.  
Лави усмехнулся и спросил:  
— Ты же умеешь отличать настоящее золото от поддельного, не так ли?  
— Хм, могу попробовать.  
Стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно неопределеннее, Аллен не переставал буравить монеты взглядом.  
Это был вызов.  
Он встал и сдвинул тарелки в стороны, расчистив пространство перед собой. Затем кучка монет перекочевала на стол. Какое-то время Аллен, прищурившись, придирчиво оглядывал монеты, вертел их, даже пробовал на зуб (предварительно протерев платком), а после складывал в две разные кучки.  
Лави внимательно наблюдал за всем этим процессом, отчего Аллену было немного не по себе. Продолжая раскладывать монеты по кучкам, он спросил:  
— Где ты их достал?  
— Где? М-м… Мне их отдали за книгу.  
— Книгу?  
— Да.  
— Золотые монеты?  
— Да.  
— То есть, ты тайком от Книгочея загнал какую-то старинную, баснословно дорогую книгу? Серьезно, Лави?  
— Не так громко, Аллен!  
Лави вновь уселся на лавку и придвинулся к нему.  
— Я не думаю, что она была кому-то нужна. Старик прочитал ее от корки до корки и меня заставил. Так что теперь она вся здесь, — он постучал пальцем себе по голове.  
Аллен поглядел на него с неясным подозрением. Затем указал пальцем на правую кучку.  
— Вот это — точно не золото. Видишь потертости? Тут бы и ребенок разобрался, если б посмотрел чуть внимательнее.  
Аллен протер последнюю монету и прикусил ее край. Он внимательно оглядел место укуса.  
— Похоже, настоящая. Знаешь, даже спрашивать не буду, что навело тебя на мысль, что я могу определить подлинность золота.  
— Интуиция? — Лави поднял указательный палец.  
Монета отправилась в меньшую кучку. Нахмурившись и подперев рукой голову, Аллен построил из них невысокую башенку. Выглядела она, по меньшей мере, тоскливо.  
— Ну, так зачем тебе понадобилось меня проверять?  
Лави пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Это было то самое неприятное движение губ, в котором отражались разом снисходительность отличника и превосходство чертова будущего Книгочея. За весь разговор он, пожалуй, только сейчас перестал строить из себя дурачка.  
— Можешь смеяться, но мне кажется, или ты действительно считаешь себя двуличным типом?  
Аллен опешил.  
— Вообще-то все это время я считал двуличным типом тебя, — буркнул он.  
— Ого, откровенный разговор! Впрочем, о чем это я — не ты ли говорил, что тебя интересуют только еда и деньги?  
— Нижайше прошу прощения, но, Лави, чем ты слушал?  
— Э? Насколько я помню, ты ушел от ответа.  
— Позволь сказать одну вещь. — Аллен встал и сгреб кучку с настоящими золотыми монетами. — Вот это, — он протянул вперед ладонь, — все чертовы богатства мира. А это, — Аллен вытянул вторую руку, – то, куда они все идут.  
Он резко направил большой палец вниз в максимально доходчивом жесте.  
Первое мгновение Лави выглядел немного раздосадованным, но быстро справился с собой.  
— Я понял тебя, Аллен. И, думаю, тебе стоит присесть. А то на нас уже вся столовая таращится.  
Аллен тут же плюхнулся на лавку, ощущая, как горят щеки.  
Где-то на фоне деликатно кашлянул Линк.  
А Лави, как и всегда, безмятежно улыбался.

***

— Господин Канда?  
Канда моргнул и скосил глаза. Наблюдая за происходящим поодаль, вопрос он, естественно, прослушал. Да и весь разговор до этого тоже.  
Первым порывом, конечно же, было встать и уйти. И еще полчаса назад он бы так и сделал.  
Но сейчас Канда криво усмехнулся и развернулся к Чаоджи.  
«Что я думаю про мелкого, говоришь?..»  
— Иди к черту, а.  
Утро наконец-то становилось добрым. 


	13. Интерлюдия - Аллен

Теперь, бывало, когда Аллен оказывался вблизи, он чувствовал — от Канды веет жаром.  
У него пекло в горле, горели уши, а ладони чесались просто неимоверно. И запах — он долгое время терялся среди остальных, а теперь узнавался сразу, и от этого делалось только хуже.  
Канда подчас просто источал раздражение, и Аллен раз за разом будто подхватывал это. Он вдыхал, и по жилам бежала уже совсем другая, легко закипающая кровь. Даже Учитель выводил его из себя гораздо изящнее. Тем более, после того, как Аллен попривык ко всем его выходкам и крепко ощутил новые границы.  
А здесь и границ-то не было. Но очень хотелось. Хотелось почувствовать их, натолкнуться хоть на что-нибудь, за что было бы уместно цепляться, когда накатывало. Потому что с Кандой очень здорово падалось в кроличью нору, как в той книжке про девочку в стране чудес, которую часто цитировал Лави, — Аллен до сих пор не видел дна и об остановке думал с поразительной небрежностью.  
Пожалуй, это было похоже на игру «Кто первый свернет». Причем столкнуться в конце они должны были друг с другом.  
Аллен вдохнул горячий воздух и подумал, что был не прав — они уже столкнулись. Сшиблись лбами и теперь только и могут, что размазывать кровь по лицу.  
Приоткрыв рот, он устало подался вперед. Аллен остановился лишь в последнее мгновенье, едва не коснувшись губами чужого влажного плеча.  
Он успел отшатнуться, прежде чем Канда обернулся.  
Плохо, когда не за что цепляться. Того и гляди — изжаришься.  
Аллен отвернулся в другую сторону. Тренировка была окончена.


	14. Часть седьмая - Аллен - Азиатское (незадолго до Североамериканского)

— …Но превращать людей в Акума… Чем же мы тогда отличаемся от Графа?!  
— Ты просто не понимаешь, Лоу Фа! Если мы проиграем, то все умрем!  
— И что? Если мы победим таким способом, это будет просто неправильно… да?  
Глаза Лоу Фа наполнились слезами.  
Ри Кей, получив от Шифу локтем по ребрам, тут же принялся неловко извиняться. Вот только его сбивчивые речи совершенно не помогали, так что поддержка Аллена пришлась как нельзя кстати. Теплая улыбка и ободряющее «Все будет в порядке» сработали почти идеально — слезы Лоу Фа тотчас высохли и она зачарованно уставилась на него.  
Аллен ощутил, как уголок его рта непроизвольно дернулся. В последнее время подобные роли ему давались все лучше, а вот на душе, наоборот, каждый раз становилось все паршивее.  
Линк кашлянул, настойчиво напоминая, что они уже давно должны были найти Канду — их ждала миссия в Стамбуле.  
Аллен оглянулся. Отстраненные и терпеливые, господа Третьи экзорцисты, как и обещали, ждали у ворот Ковчега. Сейчас, глядя на то, как спокойно они наблюдали за происходящим, он уже в который раз ловил себя на мысли, что ему сложно думать о них как о людях.  
Линали улыбнулась Лоу Фа и мягко напомнила всем, зачем, собственно, они прибыли. Стоявшая поодаль с каким-то почтенным стариком Фоу вздохнула и небрежно махнула им рукой, подзывая к себе. Похоже, она знала, где искать Канду, и вся их компания двинулась по знакомым Аллену пронизанным сквозняком коридорам.  
Жу Мей Чан — так звали старика-мага — был изготовителем оружия против Акума, а также главным шеф-поваром Азиатского управления (глядя на Жу Мэя, Аллен задумался о том, что именно из перечисленного являлось хобби).  
Похоже, Канда пришел сюда именно по просьбе этого старика.  
Аллен недоуменно крутил головой. Азиатское управление как-то неуловимо изменилось с тех пор, как он побывал здесь. Коридоры казались гораздо светлее, да и того жуткого холода не осталось и следа. Хотя, возможно, тут дело было в его собственной теплой форме.  
Многие помещения, мимо которых они проходили, были хорошо ему знакомы, однако Аллен помнил их гораздо более потрепанными. Наверное, после нападения Третьего уровня все здесь пришлось капитально обновить.  
Через какое-то время они вышли к неожиданно уютно обустроенным светлым комнатам с окнами. И вот это, пожалуй, действительно удивило его. Что-что, а окна в Азиатском управлении Аллен видел впервые.  
Навстречу им вышел Бак Чан. Увидев Линали, он остановился как вкопанный и немедленно покрылся крапивницей.  
Прежде чем верный Вонг сумел заботливо унести смотрителя подальше, тот посчитал своим долгом прикрикнуть на Лоу Фа и Ри Кея, чей обеденный перерыв уже давно закончился. Шифу пришлось едва ли не тащить их за шиворот.  
Фоу только закатила глаза, бурча Баку и остальным вдогонку что-то вроде «скатертью дорога». Проводив взглядом зашедшего в комнату старика, она, уперев руки в бока, подошла к Аллену и пристально посмотрела ему в лицо.  
— Сделай уже что-нибудь со своей физиономией!  
Тот сконфуженно отступил на шаг.  
— Э-э… А что не так?  
— Сам знаешь.  
Сказав это, Фоу от души ударила его ногой под колено.  
Линали ахнула.  
Прыгая на одной ноге от боли, Аллен понимал, что сейчас, должно быть, выглядел крайне нелепо, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
— Обязательно было бить? — уязвленно осведомился он через какое-то время, потирая колено.  
— Ага. — Фоу беспечно закинула руки за голову. — Это я так — вспомнила, что ты мне всю стену кровью измазал. «Мне плевать на Бога», припоминаешь?  
Аллен залился краской. Он знал, что взгляды всех присутствующих теперь были устремлены на него, и понятия не имел, куда девать глаза.  
— Вот то-то же. А хочешь, я им расскажу, сколько раз ты тогда успел заблудиться здесь?  
— Фоу, ты что, наблюдала за мной?  
— Вроде того. Нельзя же детей без присмотра оставлять.  
Аллен вздохнул. Час от часу не легче.  
Внезапно его качнуло в сторону – Фоу, легко подпрыгнув, крутанулась в воздухе и без труда приземлилась ему на плечи.  
— Хм, все такой же тощий — вы его там вообще кормите? — спросил она, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
Последнее было обращено к Линку. Его замешательство напополам с возмущением были настолько явственными, что удержаться от улыбки оказалось непросто.  
Мгновенно потеряв интерес к инспектору, Фоу картинно вздохнула и взъерошила Аллену волосы.  
— Тяжело, да? Ты как-то сам на себя не похож. Тоже бесят эти Третьи, что торчат сейчас у врат? Как посмотрю на них, находит такое желание надрать кому-нибудь задницу.  
Она была чертовски права.  
Третьи экзорцисты действовали Аллену на нервы. А все, что могло хоть сколько-нибудь помочь, напоминало прыжок выше головы. Но если ему удастся стать сильнее, сопровождающим их Третьим не придется поглощать Акума, забирая души людей в небытие. А значит, он сможет спасти хотя бы некоторых.  
Подняв голову, Аллен одарил Фоу своей самой искренней улыбкой:  
— Все будет в порядке.  
Он еще не успел закончить фразу, когда почувствовал, что тяжесть с плеч исчезла.  
Спрыгнув на пол, Фоу мощным ударом в живот сбила его с ног. Но ожидаемо близкой встречи с полом не случилось — кто-то схватил Аллена выше локтя, удержав от падения. Кто-то, кто принес с собой ауру исключительно знакомого раздражения. И гнева.  
Следующее мгновение тянулось на редкость медленно. Едва только восстановив равновесие, Аллен рванулся Канде наперерез. Он еще не успел сообразить, кого и от кого собирался защищать — тело двигалось само — зато прекрасно ощутил, что Канда дернул его на себя практически в тот же самый момент.  
Они решительно и напряженно притиснулись друг к другу вплотную.  
Еще какая-то доля секунды ушла на то, чтобы осмыслить произошедшее. Затем, разжав пальцы, Канда отступил в сторону, и Аллен сумел увидеть, как он убрал другую руку с Мугена. Скорее всего, эта ситуация была неожиданностью для них обоих — каждый подчинялся каким-то неосознанным рефлексам.  
Кто-то присвистнул. Аллен очень хотел надеяться, что это была не Фоу, но это, разумеется, была именно она.  
Тем временем Канда, хмуро уставившись на остальных, резонно спросил:  
— Какого черта?!  
— Слово «миссия» вам о чем-то говорит? — кажется, Линк уже дошел до точки кипения.  
— Все в порядке? — тревожно спросила Линали, подходя к Канде.  
Тот как будто устало зажмурился, позволяя ей дотронуться до себя, но затем, нацепив свое любимое выражение «Мне на вас всех глубоко насрать», быстро зашагал вперед.  
— Канда, постой! — Линали принялась догонять его.  
Тем временем Фоу подошла к Аллену и неожиданно мирно ткнула его в бок.  
— Будешь еще мне врать, наваляю так, что мало не покажется, усек?  
Тот покорно кивнул, и они двинулись вслед за остальными.


	15. Интерлюдия - Линк

В данный момент поведение младшего Книгочея можно было расценить как весьма странное. Подпирая косяк двери, он загораживал проход и, глядя на то, как в глубине комнаты отдыха Аллен Уолкер и Канда Юу что-то читали, сидя подчеркнуто далеко друг от друга, блаженно улыбался.  
Линк кашлянул.  
Он обернулся и улыбнулся еще шире.  
— Вы необычайно тихо ходите, инспектор.  
Линк сузил глаза. Этот ученик Книгочея, несомненно, знал, что от него требовалось лишь отойти и инцидент был бы исчерпан. Однако вместо этого он предпочел и дальше загораживать проход.  
— Вы стоите у меня на пути.  
Формулировка была излишне агрессивна, но в тот момент Линк намеревался оказаться рядом со своим подопечным как можно скорее.  
— Правда? Ох, прошу прощения. Но могу заверить — Аллен здесь и в полном порядке. Скорее всего, даже не выпал из окна — уж я точно его не выкидывал. Хотя за Канду не поручусь.  
Линк вскинул брови. Не в его правилах удовлетворять подобный интерес, однако…  
— Вы поощряете это?  
— Это? — недоумение младший Книгочей изображал великолепно.  
— Это. И дайте уже пройти.  
Тот простодушно пожал плечами и отодвинулся. Ждать ответа, похоже, было бессмысленно, и Линк шагнул в комнату.  
— Так или иначе, вы все равно уже на его стороне, — внезапно донеслось позади.  
Вот почему от Книгочеев следовало держаться подальше — они слишком много видят.  
Впрочем, Линку было что ответить.  
— Не думал, что это вас касается, _младший Книгочей_.  
За спиной промолчали.  
Линк нахмурился.  
— Это все лишено смысла, — наконец произнес он.  
— Вот я и хочу убедиться. В этом или в чем-либо другом, — до странности прямо пояснил младший Книгочей.  
Неожиданно простая и разумная линия поведения, подумал Линк. Пожалуй, если он хотел избежать сделок с совестью, ему следовало придерживаться именно ее.  
А дальше… Поживем — увидим.


	16. Часть восьмая - Аллен - дом Матушки

Аллен шагнул в двери Ковчега и вдохнул зимний морозный воздух. Холод моментально проник под легкую тюремную одежду. Аллен обхватил себя руками, стараясь сохранить тепло, и побрел в сторону стоящего невдалеке дома.  
Ветра не было. Стояла оглушающая тишина. Хруст снега под ногами казался таким же громким, как стук собственного сердца.  
Сложно было даже понять, сколько сейчас времени, — серые тучи нависали плотным слоем, осыпая землю редкими хлопьями, и не давали определить, где находится солнце.  
Наконец Аллен добрался до знакомой вымощенной кирпичом дорожки, ведущей к дверям дома. Сейчас она была скрыта под снегом. Остановившись, он глубоко вдохнул, переводя дух, и тут же понял, что сделал это напрасно — оставленная Кандой рана в боку отозвалась резкой болью.  
Аллен переждал, пока боль утихнет, и окинул взглядом двор. Справа, как и прежде, раскинулась старая вишня, окутанная голыми лозами винограда, будто сеткой для волос. Слева топорщились заросли орешника, в тени которых стоял крошечный снеговик.  
Аллен запомнил этот дом утопающим в зелени и запахе цветущих яблонь. Прикрыв глаза, он явственно представил залитую солнцем дорожку из белого кирпича, сгорбился еще больше, стараясь не потревожить рану, и зашагал вперед.

***

Дом, как и прежде, встретил его теплом и запахам табака, что курила Матушка.  
Усевшись на постель в своей старой комнате, Аллен осторожно прижал руку к обработанной забинтованной ране, успокаивая пульсирующую боль, и посмотрел в окно. Наверное, когда Учитель принес его сюда, там было вот так же белым-бело.  
Аллен плохо помнил эти дни. Тверже всего в память врезался вид собственных рук: бледной дрожащей правой и левой — огромной, темной, шершавой, словно покрывшаяся корочкой огромная рана.  
Помнил он и ощущение натянувшейся под пальцами ткани. Твердую хватку на плечах. Запах стираного белья. Голос Учителя. Наверное, Учитель иногда и правда разговаривал с ним даже в то время, но в памяти сохранились лишь отдельные, ничего не значащие слова.  
Тогда Аллену просто ничего не хотелось. Разве что исчезнуть.  
Многим позже Учитель неохотно пересказал ему свои соображения. Скорее всего, Аллен был слишком мал — его тело тяжело переносило первую активацию Чистой Силы. А вкупе с остальным… короче говоря, Учитель тогда вовсе не был так уж уверен, что Аллен придет в себя.  
Но он очнулся.  
Стояла теплая весна, за окном шелестел листвой ухоженный цветущий сад. И следующие несколько недель Аллен запоминал, прятал в памяти на черный день каждый запах, каждое новое ощущение — мягкую ткань подушки под щекой, холодок стакана с молоком, только что принесенным с ледника, траву, что щекотала голые ноги, солнечные зайчики на стене, морщины Матушки, которых становилось еще больше, когда она изредка улыбалась, теплые и большие руки Ба-Ба, когда тот подбрасывал его в воздух, то, как все были к нему добры.  
Даже Учитель тогда, наверное, сдерживался, стараясь не выглядеть конченым мерзавцем. Иногда Кросс задумчиво и подолгу рассматривал Аллена. Он был высоким и окутанным тайной. Очень хотелось потрогать его волосы — Аллен в жизни не видел ни у кого таких длиннющих ярко-рыжих волос, —, но он так и не решился попросить.  
Кроме того, были трудности и более насущные.  
Вначале ходить своими ногами оказалось сложновато: Аллен быстро уставал. Однажды он даже схватился за штанину Учителя, случайно запнувшись о собственную ногу, и снова почувствовал на себе странно пристальный взгляд. Аллен зажмурился, однако его просто неумело потрепали по волосам и аккуратно подтолкнули к крыльцу. Собрав все силы, он разжал пальцы и, краснея как рак, неловко плюхнулся на ступени.  
Аллен и правда не знал, что ему теперь было можно, а что — нельзя. Знал он только, что ни в коем случае не должен сделать что-то плохое.  
Он теперь старался всегда разговаривать вежливо. Как Мана. Откровенно говоря, он даже не был уверен, можно ли ему вообще говорить. Было ли у него право хоть на что-то, не говоря об этом теплом ярком мире, где все (или почти все) были добры к нему, несмотря ни на что. О нем позаботились, дали кров и цель. А у него не было ничего, чтобы отдать взамен. Аллен боялся расплаты и не сомневался в том, что заплатить рано или поздно придется, ведь ничто хорошее не дается даром таким, как он.  
Аллен обедал и завтракал, и еда раз за разом казалась ему такой вкусной, словно он уже тысячу лет не ел. Аллен обхватывал руками Тимкампи, большого и теплого, согретого солнцем. Шагал по дорожке из белого кирпича и глядел на ярко-синее небо, мелькающее меж трепещущих на ветру листьев.  
Аллен плакал украдкой, забившись куда-нибудь поглубже в дом. Было очень трудно перестать думать о том, что он наделал.  
Он без конца сомневался в том, как долго ему будет позволено здесь оставаться. Однажды он даже промямлил что-то подобное при Учителе. Тот тут же схватил Аллена за шиворот, хорошенько встряхнул и велел не забивать себе голову чушью. А затем отправил ужинать.  
Этого было достаточно.

***

После недолгих и не особенно тяжких размышлений Аллен утвердился в мысли, что возможность обследовать — читай, обыскать — комнату Учителя ни в коем случае не следует упускать. Кто знает, вдруг там найдутся подсказки, куда, собственно, того могло унести на этот раз.  
Так вышло, что Аллен ни на секунду не поверил в то, что Учитель мог сыграть в ящик. В конце концов, это же Учитель — он не то что самого Аллена, он и конец света переживет, разве только поморщится от того, что пепел липнет к плащу.  
Его комната оказалась куда больше, чем комната Аллена, но отчего-то выглядела слишком простой и какой-то… честной. Никаких излишеств, светлые тона, обычное дерево, стол, стул, кровать, настенные часы и пара шкафов.  
Однако стоило пошарить как следует, как в шкафах, а потом и под кроватью нашлось вдоволь всякого дорогого хлама — подарков от многочисленных женщин Учителя. Книги, картины, шляпы, запонки, вина — даже бутылка белого Романе-Конти, увы, пустая. Жаль, за нее можно было бы выручить кругленькую сумму.  
В глубине одного из шкафов Аллен нашел огромную коробку писем. Некоторые из них до сих пор хранили запах дорогих духов.  
Там же он обнаружил стопку счетов Учителя. Нет, ну это никогда не кончится…  
В другом шкафу нашлась пара старинных мушкетов — довольно ироничный подарок, по мнению Аллена. Рядом стояли песочные часы и украшенный камнями стилет. Аллен ни разу не видел, чтобы Учитель держал в руках холодное оружие, не считая ножа и вилки, разумеется. С другой стороны, стилет — оружие дамское и, вероятно, подарен он был со значением. Аллен даже знать не хотел, с каким.  
Под кроватью громоздились ларцы и шкатулки с другими подарками — табакерки, часы, гребни — деревянные, из слоновой кости, даже с инкрустацией. Видимо, неукротимая шевелюра Учителя имела большой успех среди его поклонниц.  
Протиснувшись поглубже, Аллен нашел коробку с изящным канделябром внутри, а отодвинув ее, хорошенько приложился головой о кровать в приступе смеха. Там, в самом темном углу, покоилась здоровенная фарфоровая статуэтка голенького Купидона. Хотел бы он видеть лицо Учителя, когда тот получил этот дар.  
Впрочем, смеяться оказалось больно. Чихать от пыли тоже.  
Покинув тесное и темное подкроватье, Аллен выпрямился и, потирая новоявленную шишку, еще раз бегло осмотрелся. На этот раз его внимание привлекло большое зеркало на створке шкафа. Настороженно приблизившись, Аллен стер с него пыль и удивленно уставился на свое одинокое отражение. Он провел рукой по волосам, нахально поднял бровь, затем выудил из другого шкафа шляпу — одну из тех, что носил Учитель, — и нахлобучил на голову.  
Затем последовала рубашка — как можно больше рюшей, как требовала последняя английская мода. И побрякушки. Взамен плаща генерала Аллен нашел черный сюртук с золотыми пуговицами и даже влез в эти чертовы узкие брюки.  
Потом он снова подошел к зеркалу.  
Ну и чучело.  
Аллен хохотал до слез. Он остановился лишь тогда, когда от боли перехватило дыхание.  
С трудом стащив с себя вещи Учителя, он оделся и аккуратно, стараясь не торопиться, разложил все по местам. А затем осторожно, опираясь на стену, ушел в свою комнату и без сил упал на постель.  
Его заколотило.  
Завернувшись в одеяло, он обхватил себя руками за плечи и съежился. Дрожь понемногу отступала, и вскоре Аллен забылся тревожным сном. 


	17. Интерлюдия - Аллен

В детстве он терпеть не мог накладывать грим — как и играть роль клоуна, если уж на то пошло. Рисовать черт-те что на лице, одеваться как кретин, а потом идти веселить скучающих зевак — согласитесь, работа довольно паршивая. Хотя, конечно, куда лучше, чем чистить уборную.  
Сейчас же, тщательно накладывая грим, Аллен испытывал смешанное с печалью удовольствие. Процесс требовал немалого внимания и ловкости рук, зато при сносном навыке создавал совершенно новое лицо, яркое и простодушное. Нарисованная улыбка ужасно облегчала жизнь — не было нужды вон из кожи лезть, улыбаясь зрителям.  
Другое дело — накладные ресницы. Те, что были у Маны, уже давно никуда не годились. Аллен побывал в пяти городах, прежде чем нашел новые. А потом еще здорово намучился, пока научился наклеивать их ровно.  
Парик тоже выглядел из рук вон плохо. Если бы Аллен лысел с такой же скоростью, то уже месяца через три щеголял бы голым черепом. Так что с париком приходилось обращаться крайне осторожно. Собственные волосы Аллен собирал в низкий хвост и прятал под пышным клоунским жабо, над которым тоже пришлось поколдовать, чтобы подогнать по размеру.  
Он проклял все, пока заново научился не чесать глаза. Это было важно вдвойне, поскольку вертикальные полосы, которые он старательно выводил на веках, здорово уводили взгляд зрителя от проступающего сквозь грим шрама.  
Но все страдания с лихвой окупил ошеломительный успех первого представления. Аллен не помнил, чтобы прежде так легко управлял настроением толпы. В детстве выступления ему просто поперек горла стояли. Рэд зачастую улыбался настолько криво, что в гриме умудрялся скорее пугать зевак, но никак не наоборот. Аллену же все давалось так просто и непринужденно, словно он занимался этим, по крайней мере, последние несколько лет.  
(Хотя, постойте-ка, ведь так оно и было).  
Даже этот Ной, Тики Микк, назвал его самым ужасным среди всех.  
Хм, самый ужасный среди всех. Лави бы оценил.  
Впрочем, теперь можно было сказать, что он просчитался уже дважды. Как Рэд тогда, с Маной, и как Аллен сейчас, потеряв новообретенный дом. Да и от друзей теперь следовало держаться подальше. Только Тимкампи у него и остался.  
Учитывая последние события, спаситель из Аллена вышел не очень, да и на Мариана Кросса, как выяснилось, он тоже не слишком-то походил. Оказалось, что дорогу придется вытаптывать самостоятельно.  
Первым делом следовало узнать, чего на самом деле хотел Четырнадцатый. Только Аллен ума не мог приложить, где искать ответы. К тому же, в каждом городе его в конце концов находил Апокриф. Видимо, сбежать от него было просто невозможно.  
Собственно, где-то среди всех этих вопросов и игр в прятки он их и встретил.  
Джонни был последним, кого Аллен ожидал увидеть в толпе зрителей обычного провинциального городка.  
Пока рядом с ним не возник Канда.  
Среди тысячи мыслей, проносившихся у Аллена в голове в эти секунды, была одна, которая раздражала сильнее всех. Уцепившись за нее, он запросто перешагнул и через страх, и через удивление, и через все хитрые планы. Аллен ощутил, как привычно катились к чертям годы его фальшивых улыбок.  
Стащив парик, он, смешно ковыляя в своих безразмерных клоунских штанах и башмаках, подошел к Канде, взял его за грудки и прорычал в лицо:  
— Какого черта ты тут делаешь, идиот?


	18. Часть девятая - Аллен, Канда - кто знает, где

Джонни судорожно перерыл сумку еще раз. Он обыскал уже практически все, но их не было. Денег не было!  
Знал же, что не стоило так напиваться.

Внезапно кто-то схватил его за шиворот и резко вздернул на ноги.  
— Эй, ты чем занят вообще?  
— Канда! Наши деньги! Их нет!  
— Что?!  
— Наверное, их украли в баре, когда мы напились. Без денег мы не сможем сесть на поезд и продолжить поиски Аллена…  
Джонни прикусил язык.  
Ну уж нет. Проделав весь этот путь, он не собирался сдаваться при первых же трудностях.  
— Я попытаюсь как-нибудь заработать нам денег!  
Выбежав из толпы, Джонни остановился, чтобы перевести дух. Пожалуй, он погорячился и чересчур поспешил. Следовало хорошенько обдумать варианты.  
Оглянувшись, Джонни понял, что Канда за ним не пошел. Это было нехорошо. Не хватало еще только разминуться в толпе. Похолодев при одной мысли об этом, он рванулся обратно.  
Канду Джонни увидел почти сразу же. Тот стоял внутри образованного зрителями круга спиной к нему и, кажется, успел уже во что-то ввязаться. Пробираясь через толпу, разглядеть, что там творится, было трудновато.  
Протиснувшись наконец к Канде, рядом с которым образовалось свободное пространство, Джонни схватил его за плечо, уже готовый рассыпаться в извинениях перед кем угодно за все и сразу.  
Канда обернулся, и Джонни сначала тупо уставился на размазанную по его губам красную краску, а потом и на стоящего за ним… Аллена?!  
Да, это был он. В костюме клоуна, с зачесанными назад седыми волосами и полностью ошеломленный происходящим.  
Джонни хотел было уже броситься к нему, но тут Аллен сам рванулся навстречу, отталкивая его подальше, за круг.  
В следующее мгновение прямо из земли перед ними показался огромный Акума, и стало уже не до радостных встреч.

***

Сидя на диване в темном углу комнаты, Канда уже какое-то время наблюдал, как Джонни, держа Аллена за руку, рассказывает ему об Ордене. Простые безобидные истории, которые происходили каждый день, пока его не было.  
Он не отходил от мелкого ни на секунду, свято веря, что тот проснется в ближайшее время. Только вот откуда им было знать, кто проснется на самом деле.  
Неожиданно у Канды появилась идея. Нелепая до крайности но, в конце концов, это было лучше, чем ничего.  
Порывшись в вещах мелкого, он выудил оттуда стопку счетов Кросса. Ее Канда заметил еще тогда, когда они с Джонни искали у него деньги, чтобы заплатить за комнату. Можно было, конечно, взять счета, с помощью которых они искали мелкого, но это едва ли могло подействовать сильнее.  
Повертев стопку в руках, Канда хмыкнул и оторвал один листок.  
— Эй, ты, гребаный желтый шарик.  
Все это время тревожно наматывающий круги над постелью мелкого Тимкампи развернулся на голос, подлетел и завис над Кандой.  
Тот помахал листком перед его физиономией.  
Помедлив немного, Тимкампи подался вперед и потянулся, раскрывая пасть.  
Канда ухмыльнулся. Похоже, намек голем понял.

***

— Э-э, Канда, не думаю, что Аллену это понравится.  
Тот фыркнул.  
На то и было рассчитано.

***

Проснулся Аллен довольно странно. Он просто открыл глаза и обнаружил, что сидит на постели в объятьях Джонни, рыдающего у него на плече, в тускло освещенной комнате.  
За окном была ночь. С дивана напротив, на него напряженно смотрел Канда. Подавшись вперед и положив руку на Муген, он, похоже, был готов кинуться на него в любую секунду.  
Аллен почувствовал, как уголок его рта дернулся. Он отвел взгляд и неловко похлопал Джонни по спине.  
— Э-эй, Джонни, я в порядке. Уже можно меня отпустить…  
Краем глаза Аллен следил за тем, что делает Канда. Убрав руку с Мугена, он взял лежащую рядом подозрительно знакомую стопку бумаг, вытащил из середины сложенный вдвое лист, поманил им Тимкампи. Тот, беспечно подлетев поближе, выхватил бумажку и принялся жевать.  
Канда с самой невозмутимой миной на лице потянул следующее… Стоп, это что, долговые письма Учителя?!  
Аллен дернулся вперед, пытаясь встать и, запутавшись в одеяле, сверзился с постели вместе с Джонни.  
 — Аллен, ты как? — воскликнул тот, хватаясь за ушибленное бедро.  
— Я… Да… Эй, оставь счета в покое, Канда!  
Глядя на Аллена сверху вниз, Канда, казалось, еще пару мгновений внимательно изучал его лицо, а затем откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза.  
Тем временем, изловчившись, Тимкампи вытащил копию расписки из его руки и, тщательно пережевывая голубоватую гербовую бумагу, опустился Аллену прямо на голову.  
Аллен неожиданно моргнул, осознавая, что уже с минуту просто созерцает спокойное лицо Канды.  
Выпутавшись из одеяла, он встал.  
— Так, давайте договоримся. Очень рад был вас повидать и все такое…  
Неожиданно для себя он проглотил оставшуюся фразу, как Тимкампи — письмо из Лондонского банка и неопределенно махнул рукой. Собственно, чего ради от них избавляться?  
То, что эти двое вряд ли имели какой-то прямой приказ Ордена, было ясно сразу — кто в здравом уме стал бы посылать за Алленом Уолкером Джонни Гилла и Канду? Это же полный абсурд.  
Правда, оставаться рядом с ним сейчас было слишком опасно. Для Джонни — так точно.  
— Но Аллен! .. — запаниковал Джонни.  
— Так, — Аллен деловито оглянулся, желая перевести тему, —, а это ты мне отдашь.  
Он шагнул к Канде и потянулся за пачкой счетов. Тот, похоже, не особенно впечатлился. Разве что смотрел так, что чуть ли не дырку прожигал.  
Потом вдруг встал, пересек комнату, сгреб со стула Алленову одежду и запустил в него.  
— Одевайся. Надо поговорить.  
— Канда! Что ты делаешь?! Аллен болен и…  
Может, в другой момент Аллен бы согласился с Джонни, но только не сейчас.  
— Все в порядке, Джонни. Я пойду.  
Канда фыркнул и вышел из комнаты.

***

Закрыв за собой дверь комнаты, Аллен осмотрелся.  
Канда стоял у окна в конце коридора, осторожно выглядывая на улицу. От Аллена не укрылось, что он постарался встать так, чтобы не попасть в белый квадрат лунного света, льющегося сквозь стекло.  
— За нами следят.  
Аллен замер.  
Нет, это не мог быть Апокриф. Он не стал бы прятаться — просто пришел бы за ним, едва почуяв.  
Ступая как можно осторожнее, Аллен приблизился к окну, предусмотрительно остановившись за границей падающего света.  
Канда указал на соседний дом. Приглядевшись, Аллен увидел сливающийся с тенью здания едва заметный силуэт человека.  
— Надо узнать, кто это, — негромко сказал он.  
Канда кивнул. Обогнув световой квадрат по кромке тени, он в какой-то момент поравнялся с Алленом, и это оказалось очень сложно — просто пропустить его вперед.  
Протянув руку, Аллен мазнул пальцами по летящим волосам Канды.  
На самом деле на такое не просят разрешения, верно?

***

Линк уже испытывал некоторые сомнения насчет всей этой затеи.  
Он знал, кто сейчас находится перед ним, но здесь определенно был какой-то подвох. Нет, правда, эти двое походили на себя ровно настолько, чтобы узнать их в толпе. Но не более.  
Начать хотя бы с того, что они оба были здесь, просто стояли рядом и глядели на него так, словно никуда и не торопились. И, хотя Аллен, в отличие от Канды, выглядел довольно миролюбиво, висящее в воздухе подозрение едва помещалось в узкий переулок.  
Аллен был рад видеть Линка целым и невредимым — это явственно читалось на его лице. Однако он не проявлял свою обычную живость — вместо этого он оставался на редкость спокойным. Казалось, Канду это удивляло не меньше.  
Дав себя рассмотреть, Линк рассказал им все, что мог. В конце концов, он действительно хотел, чтобы ему поверили.  
— Не верю не единому твоему слову, — наконец заявил Канда.  
Что ж, вполне ожидаемо.  
— Я верю.  
Заработав от Канды полный негодования взгляд, Аллен продолжил:  
— Не знаю, правда, каких свершений ты от меня ждешь, — он неожиданно открыто улыбнулся. — Если б не Канда, я бы и не понял, что ты за мной следишь.  
Линк смотрел на Аллена, широко раскрыв глаза. Тот, пожав плечами, театрально развел ладонями, улыбаясь так, словно ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Что-то в этом мире шло абсолютно не так. И, похоже, уже давно.  
Неожиданно для всех Линк прыснул в кулак. Знали бы те, кто до сих пор рассчитывал на Аллена Уолкера, какой спаситель им достался…  
— Знаешь, Аллен Уолкер, ты действительно можешь быть хорошим игроком в покер, когда хочешь, — усмехнулся он и, на мгновение задумавшись, добавил: — И если увидите младшего Книгочея, передайте, что образ положительного героя подошел бы ему куда больше.  
Не стоило, конечно, этого говорить, но недоумение, написанное на лицах Аллена и Канды, того стоило.

***

Как только Линк исчез, растворившись в ночных тенях, Аллен достал из-за пазухи сандвич и принялся с наслаждением жевать.  
Канда пораженно на него уставился.  
— Что?! Я же полдня провалялся в беспамятстве. Естественно, я голоден. Тем более Джонни сам дал мне их.  
Отвернувшись, Канда коротко выдохнул небольшое облачко пара.  
Следовало возвращаться. На улице было чертовски холодно, стояла глубокая ночь, и, что тут говорить, он тоже был голоден. Утром с похмелья есть не тянуло. Но теперь они нашли мелкого, и поесть как-то…  
В животе предательски заурчало.  
Аллен похлопал себя по карманам.  
— Раз, два, хм… Угу, да, еще тут и здесь. Эй, Канда…  
— Нет, мелкий, — с нажимом произнес тот, предупреждая.  
— Аллен же. Между прочим, у тебя как-то раз уже получилось запомнить. Видимо, напрасно я надеялся, что это была не случайность.  
— Мелкий!  
— Аллен! Спешу довести до сведения — ты обещал запомнить мое имя, если я проживу в Ордене хотя бы месяц.  
— Мелкий, твою мать!  
— Я Аллен! Тебе по буквам?  
— Да хоть Граф… Ладно, давай уже свою еду!  
Аллен ухмыльнулся и, не глядя, передал ему сандвич. Канда сразу откусил чуть ли не треть и, неторопливо жуя, оглядел крышу соседнего дома. Затем фыркнул.  
— Надоело быть хорошим мальчиком, да?  
— Эй, ты не мог бы не говорить такое под руку? Я мог подавиться!  
— Успокойся, — посоветовал Канда. Затем, немного погодя, добавил: — Так намного лучше.  
— Да кто бы говорил о порядочности, — проворчал Аллен. — Вы рылись в моих вещах.  
— Надо было чем-то заплатить за комнату, раз уж наши деньги украли, — невозмутимо ответил Канда. — Мне одно интересно: ты что, перед побегом из Ордена специально наведался в свою комнату, чтобы забрать несколько счетов Кросса себе на память?  
— Нет, — Аллен вздохнул. — Я нашел их в доме, в котором какое-то время жил с Учителем раньше.  
— На черта они тебе?  
— Не знаю! — раздраженно выпалил он. — Может, вернуть хочу. И не смотри на меня так, говорю тебе, не умер он. Не раньше меня, по крайней мере.  
— Не раньше тебя?  
— Паразитический тип. Долго не живем.  
Канда хмыкнул.  
— Значит у нас тут маленький клуб для тех, кто быстро сдохнет.  
— Похоже на то.  
Было холодно и слишком тихо. Аллен поежился, пытаясь согреть руки своим дыханием.  
— Так. Думаю, я уже достаточно замерз, чтобы начать с тобой обниматься, — пробормотал он.  
— Даже не думай.  
— Послушай! — Аллен резко развернулся к Канде. — Все это зашло слишком далеко еще уйму времени назад. И ты, прекрасно зная это, вернулся в Орден, затем ушел из него, чтобы найти меня и… Черт! Мы находимся прямо посреди кошмара — и ты все еще хочешь тратить спокойное время впустую?  
Закончив свою пламенную речь, Аллен заметил, что Канда смотрит на него с каким-то странным раздражением. Аллен подозрительно сощурился.  
— Что?  
— У тебя есть деньги?  
— С собой? А зачем?  
— Комната, мелкий.  
Лицо Аллена озарилось пониманием. И залилось краской.  
— Джонни нас ждёт, наверное, — проговорил он.  
— Он уже давно спит без задних ног.  
— Хорошо. Ладно. Кстати, вынужден напомнить…  
Канда закатил глаза и сдался:  
— Заткнись, Аллен.  
Ощутив неожиданное прикосновение к щеке, Канда на мгновение замер, а затем качнул головой навстречу.  
Он нахмурился.  
— Что?  
Шумно вдохнув, Аллен уронил руку ему на плечо и вдруг рассмеялся.  
— И совсем не дерганый…  
Канда, не отстраняясь, чуть вздернул подбородок.  
— Не знаю, о чем ты там болтаешь, но единственный дерганый здесь – ты.  
— Эй! Это неправда!  
Хотя возможно, думал Аллен позже, усмехаясь про себя, правдой это все-таки было. 


End file.
